Promise
by Both-OfUs-YouandMe
Summary: A promise is a promise, something that is not meant to be broken.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The rods that hit her face were as hot as her own tears streaming down her cheeks. Soon she would be engulfed in her tears, and the burning hot rods would hit whenever she felt safe. One to the cheek, she would cry and scream loudly, praying in her mind, _god please send someone to help me_. Her screams and sobbing died down after an hour, by then the rod was heated once again and she would be hit in the nose. Again she would plead, scream, and sob. She had nothing to live for. She had no self respect. All were taken from her, and burns and broken bones were replaced instead.

The sadistic slave traders laughed at her tears and screams. They watched and pointed at the twelve year old, screaming and begging for mercy, hope in her voice. Ignoring her pleas, they would hit her again, and again, until the poor girl was unconscious. Totally defenceless, they left her, blood pouring from her ears, tears still streaming down her face, the only thing keeping her body warm.

Half awake and half asleep the slavers dragged her off to a secluded area. She could grasp what was happening the first time they abused her, but she then understood. The slavers would chat with one another, but she could hear them, the blood still poured from her ears. They drugged her once they brought her to a unique room, with only a mattress and some shackles, but only enough to not be able to fight back.

After four hours of torture she was dragged back to her cell in shackles. Her face burned and she could do nothing but cry. The slavers refused to feed her until she stopped crying all together. They called her cruel words, hurting her self esteem. Things like, _whore, slut, _and_ gypsy bitch_.

She looked at the other cells, most empty, except a few girls and little boys who were kidnapped. Some girls were twenty, or as young as ten, the boys however ranged from the age five to seven. They all got treated the same, teaching them not to run, or you **will** **die**.

But the only thing different from her and the other slaves, was that she wasn't kidnapped. She was sold, by her own blood, the only man that she idolized. Her father.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She furiously kicked the blankets off her. Her eyes shot wide open, without moving, she examined the area. The dusty floor, clothes and scarves scattered along the floor. She sat straight in her bed rubbing her face, repeating to herself; _it's just a dream. _She sighed deeply, trying to slow her heart, and lowered herself back into bed. She pulled the covers over her head and emptied her mind to focus on sleeping. She heard the horses outside neighing, trying to wake her up, and the birds outside tweeting. She also heard footsteps, large footsteps, coming closer and closer to her. Her eyes darted open. Why was a man here? No women could make such a sound, and it couldn't be an assassin, he had loud footsteps, he could wake a bear from its winter slumber.

Four knocks on her door.

She attempted to quietly rise from her bed, but failed. The bed creaked and croaked as she slowly took pressure off.

Two more knocks.

"I can hear your bed! Open this door!"

By the stranger's voice, Asihe quickly found out it was a man; a very stubborn, impatient, and sarcastic man.

She grabbed the dagger on her floor, creeping over to the door. She quickly peeked out the hole in her cart and saw the intruder.

He was in blue robes with a with tunic underneath. On his attire was a symbol, one that Asihe did not know of. He had short black hair, and his skin was a shade of olive. He had a very muscular build, but lacked a left arm. On his side was a sword, and his right arm, had a bracer with the same alien symbol on it. His brown eyes impatiently looked at the door waiting for an answer.

_Humph, it seems that he isn't leaving, _Asihe peeked through the crack again, _seems headstrong __**and**__ stubborn, lovely._

"What do you require? I don't remember stealing from anyone, so I have no reason to be killed," Asihe said, in a sarcastic voice.

On the other side of the door Malik, stood there listening to the voice. _She's sarcastic too? Wonderful._

"I need to speak with you, I'm not going to kill you" Malik replied with the same sarcastic tone, "yet" he whispered to himself.

"Look sir, lord, I don't even know, will you leave? I don't talk unless you book an appointment."

"Fine, I'll book an appointment, I want one for right now."

"Terribly sorry, I'm not free until next month. Please, come again another time."

Malik slammed on the door, "open the door!" he yelled furious.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll book you in for right now."

"Finally," Malik said to himself.

The door opened. "Come in," a voice said from the cart.

The walls were covered in drapes of different colours and patterns. In the middle of the room was two large pillows, and in the middle a circle of candles and a small table with a stack of cards on it.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable."

A necklace dropped on his shoulders, he quickly turned around to see nothing but the oddly coloured drapes.

"I said comfortable, not scared."

Malik rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So what do you want?"

"The cheapest."

He heard a snort from behind the drapes.

A woman appeared from behind, pulling the drapes apart revealing herself. She sat down on the pillow opposite from Malik.

"What is it that you want?" Asihe asked, examining him once more.

A mercenary, she concluded in her mind. And all mercenaries want the same thing from a woman by herself.

Malik studied the women. The first thing that caught his eye was the white mask covering half of her face. She was petit, and very skinny, every breath she took he could she her ribs, her shoulders were boney, not young and fresh, but old and used. He quickly disposed of the image he saw in his mind, all the men coming into her cart, wanting the same thing.

Malik opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Asihe.

"Why are you here? What is the purpose of visiting me, a woman so alien to you?" She asked, crawling closer to Malik.

She placed herself nest to him. She placed her hand in between his crossed legs, the area that was pillow. She brought herself closer to him.

"If you are only here for pleasure, you may leave, or pay more. More as in two-hundred gold pieces."

Malik swallowed hard. The only time a women has been this close to him was when the nurses were tending to his arm, and then he was half awake. He always felt uncomfortable in the presence of women. The only women he felt comfortable around were the maids and nurses that took care of his rooms and the other assassins. He felt uncomfortable around Maria, hoping not to get her angry.

"I just want to speak," he croaked, looking the other way from the strange women.

"Fine, 10 gold coins."

"Let me speak first," he said now more comfortable that she was keeping her distance.

Asihe held the dagger tightly, ready to strike him, grab her bow and finish him off, disposing of his body somewhere along the road to Masyaf.

"I need a ride to Masyaf. Nothing else, I'll pay you once we reach Masyaf."

She stared at him with cold eyes. Malik couldn't tell her reaction, because the mask was covering her face, the only thing he could use to find out her emotion was if she were smiling or frowning. He looked at her bright green eyes, and they also showed no emotion.

"Why don't you hire a horse?" She asked.

"It's hard for a man with one arm to ride a horse," he said blankly.

"One hundred gold pieces."

"As I stated before, I'll pay your price," Malik said annoyed.

"Of course you will, or I will leave you and you can walk the rest of the way. Also you will pay for the appointment we just had. Also, you will help me make a tent and pack everything back again. Every night," she said, trying to convince him to not come with her.

"I've experienced worse."

Asihe snickered while getting up and entering her small room. She laid down back in her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

"What am I suppose to do?" Malik asked.

"Get everything ready and go to Masyaf," Asihe replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Malik's smile approved the tent. Asihe hopped out of the wagon and walked over to the supplies when she noticed Malik's tent.

It was shocking, really, any man Asihe carried in her wagon did not know how to pitch a tent, make food, kill, or hunt. The main reason was that they were all frugal nobles, and had a coursing pain whenever they had to pay and could tell the amount of money by the weight of the coin purse.

Malik didn't know Asihe was standing behind her; he was gazing at his creation. He hadn't made a tent since he was just a novice, and he was more than delighted that he still remembered.

"I cannot believe you can make a tent," Asihe said still looking at the white tent in front of her.

Malik nearly jumped out his skin, he quickly turned around and flicked his wrist, pressing his blade against her throat.

She stared at the blade then back to Malik. Her mind stopped, her eyes grew wide, and did what most women, maybe some men, do when they are being threatened by an assassin.

A loud high pitched voice came from her small mouth. Malik let his blade fall back into his bracer and plugged his ear. Now was the time he wished he had an arm so he could plug both ears.

"SH! SH!" Malik screamed over her screaming, "I'm not going to kill you!"

His 'conceiving' didn't seem to work, she just bellowed louder.

"If you keep screaming I'll kill you!" He threatened, but Malik would never kill an innocent, even if she was being a bothersome.

She stopped, Asihe looked at the man who still holding onto one of his ears.

"You lied to me!" She accused.

"You never asked if I was an assassin!"

Asihe's eyes got wider. Malik never saw a woman's eyes become so large.

"You're an assassin?" She whispered, you could hear in her voice she was terrified.

_Kill him! Kill him! Dump his body in the river or in the bushes! He's obviously here to trick you and take you back to the slave traders. KILL HIM. _The voice in her head boomed, and filled her thoughts. She couldn't speak, think, and she was losing her grip on reality.

Malik watched the statue that use to be the screaming gypsy. She was frozen. Her face, her expression, her rapid breathing calmed down, each breath getting slower and slower.

_Have I scared her to death? _Malik thought. He started to panic. _How is that even possible? What am I suppose to do? I just killed someone! An innocent! _ He grabbed her shoulder and shook her vigorously.

_He's going to finish you off! Kill him! Finish him off! _

Asihe pulled away at his touch.

"You can walk," she said coldly.

"It's your fault for creeping up on me!"

"Well I'm terribly sorry that I didn't know you would kill me!"

"No. You're taking me to Masyaf!"

"It's my wagon!"

"I'll pay double."

Asihe bit her lip. It was a good offer, but she would have to deal with _him_ for four more days.

"Triple."

"Double."

"Triple or you can walk," she said, her boney arms crossing.

"Fine, you can use it."

She glared at him, "and you could use some manners! Treating a women like slave."

Malik shrugged his shoulders.

"Set up a fire, whilst I get the stew ready," Asihe commanded, trying to forgot that she was almost killed.

"What kind of stew?"

"Carrot."

"No meat?"

"Does it look like I can afford meat?"

Malik walked away not answering her. His face was hot and red, although she didn't act like a woman, and was the most annoying person he has ever encountered, Templars and all. She still was physically a woman, and he still felt uncomfortable, also that she wears a mask, Malik could never look her, or else she might accuse him, and he would much more embarrassed.

He harvested sticks and grass off the forest floor. He cradled the supplies in his right arm.

Once he was back at the tent, he dropped the supplies. Asihe quickly turned around, feeling sorry, thinking that he could not carry the supplies.

"Here, let me help you" she said, picking up her green skirt and walking over to help him.

"I don't need help," Malik said. He had everything under control, but it she treated him like he never made a fire.

"Please just let me help," she said sincerity in her voice.

"I did not know you could be nice."

Asihe kept quiet and bent down to pick up the supplies, Malik grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you always have to question me? I'm helping," Asihe said annoyed.

"I don't need it."

"It looked like you do."

"Just because I have one arm doesn't mean I can't handle myself," Malik snapped. He loathed it when people treated him differently because he lacks a left arm.

Asihe's cheeks painted red. This was a moment she was glad she had to wear a mask, so no one could see if she was blushing. She got up and continued cutting the carrots. The rhythm of the knife slowly hitting board and the rhythm of cutting forced her to focus on cutting. She couldn't hear anything but the knife going through the carrots, _swish, swish, _then the sound of the knife hitting the board which meant move to another carrot, _slam_.

Once she was finished cutting she tipped the cutting board and let the carrots fall into the water. She picked up the heavy bucket and slowly walked over to the fire.

"That was quick," she said placing the iron bucket over the fire.

"Water and carrots, I thought you said stew," Malik eye balled the floating carrots. He never ate a lot, but this didn't even seem like lunch, it looks more like a snack to him. _No wonder she's so fragile. _

"I'm going to add spices later, but I have nothing else. If you wanted a larger meal you should have hired a richer wagon," she said sitting down beside the fire.

It was cold around this time of year, especially since they were in the mountains, were it snowed a lot; Malik was use to the snow, he knew to wear warmer clothes, simple things like that. He looked at gypsy woman. She only wore a green skirt and she just had a band around her chest area. _She isn't around here, she would know better than to wear barely anything in the mountains. _She didn't have much to wear, because she could not afford it.

"Where are you from?"

Asihe looked up, "England,"

"How do you know Arabic?"

"Someone taught me," she said, remembering the cells, and this one Arabic boy.

He was ten, and she was twelve. He spoke Arabic but wrote in English. Strange combination. His Mother lived in Syria when he born, but his English father came and took him away from the 'corruption'. He tried to teach his son to speak English but he refused, it was the only thing he kept in memory of his mother. He taught Asihe Arabic and she taught him English.

"You could use some improvement."

"I was twelve," Asihe said, mentally defending the little boy.

"How old are you now?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You sound like Altair," Malik said annoyed.

"By the sound of it you don't seem to like him very much."

"I'm glad you can tell."

Asihe poured a unique selection of spices into the water. The water's colour changed, to a brown, the carrots still floated at the top, a sign that it wasn't finished yet.

"How old are you?" Asihe asked walking over to her wagon to get a wooden spoon.

"Twenty-nine, now that I answered you, will you answer me?"

"Of course, I am," she paused and thought for a minute and stared at the sky calculating something, "umm, well, thirteen years younger than you."

Asihe mixed the water and poured it into the wooden bowls she brought. She handed over the bowl to Malik, who gladly accepted, and they both sat down near the fire.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

Before he took a sip, he quickly looked at Asihe's bowl. There was barely anything in it, two carrots and a little bit of water. He looked at his own, which was practically over flowing with the water. He poured the water from his bowl into Asihe's and drank that rest that was left.

Asihe looked at her bowl, a little movement and water would spill out.

"What are you waiting for?" Malik asked from across the fire.

"I can't eat this much," Asihe admitted.

"Sure you can, it's just water and carrots."

Asihe shrugged her shoulders and greedily drank all the water and finished the carrots.

"See? I told you it's not that much."

He looked at her face, her olive tint soon disappeared and her skin was a green colour. She could feel bile filling her mouth, she knew she should have not drank all the soup, and now she's paying back for it. The water liquid soon showed itself. Asihe's mouth, and the ground, was soon filled with chunks of carrots and spiced water.

_Opps,_ Malik thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Asihe held her head over the vomit. Her head felt as if someone filled it with air, her eyes hurt, her mouth tasted disgusting, her body felt weak and start shaking.

She slowly picked up the water and drank what was left. The water improved her breath, but not her shaking body.

Whilst Asihe was experiencing the symptoms of nausea, Malik sat, speechless, disgusted and a little bit sorry. Her shaking wasn't noticeable, but Malik could see her finger's twitch, and the ends of her black hair shake.

Asihe used the rest of her energy to stand up. She used her hands to lift her onto her legs, and slowly one by one stood up. But it was still too quick for her. The world around her started to spin, and she couldn't control it.

Before she could meet the ground Malik picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulders. She was as light as feather; Malik cradled her to the wagon. He held her like a toddler. And although he was using one arm, he didn't break a sweat.

Asihe was quickly losing her grip on reality. Next she knew she was in the air. She wrapped her arms around the man carrying her. She imagined her father carrying her, Asihe waving good bye to her mother. Slowly her imagination developed into reality. She held her father tightly, burying her face into his shirt. He whispered something to her before setting her down in her bed.

"I'm sorry."

Malik set her down on the pillows scattered around the small room in the wagon. She gripped tightly on his shirt. He tried to gently release her grip, but her nails were dug into the cloth. Malik gave an annoyed moan, _the cloth was so expensive and she ruined it with her nails_. He tried to pull her arms away but she wouldn't let go.

"Good god woman! Let go!" Malik whispered.

Asihe let out an annoyed moan and let go of his tunic, turning her body away from Malik.

Malik sat down beside her. Her skirt cut closely to her torso, her spine was practically coming out of her back, and her untamed black was spread everywhere.

He looked at her face; it still had the mask on. _Maybe I should take it off while she sleeps. But she'll get angry..._ Malik sat in thought, she would never know, but the main reason people wore masks were to hide deformations. _Just take it off, she'll never know. Besides, you've seen worst._

Malik took the mask off. He had seen gruesome things as an assassin, but the thing that happened to her face, sent him flying backwards.

He hugged the walls opposite from her, still clinging onto the mask. He wished that the mask was still on her face. He crept closer to see her face more clearly.

Her whole forehead and cheeks were red, obviously flesh. Her veins around her temples pop out, she looked hideous, her eyebrows were gone, some areas her skin was peeling showing flesh, skin wrinkled around the veins.

He ran out of the wagon, terrified that if the monster would get him. He abruptly stopped running. That 'monster' was the same woman Malik carried into the wagon.

His hand went through his hair. She didn't run away from him when she saw he had no left arm. What happened to her face? He never saw anything like that…. Only when Kadar got burnt as a child. Malik quickly tended to it, Kadar was fine, but the area he was burnt always remained a darker shade than his natural skin colour.

He turned around to face the wagon. He could walk to Masyaf, he had before, long story, (Altair played a prank on him) or he could help her. She was only sixteen, and she lived alone, then again she could be lying about her age. He felt a pang in chest. Did he actually feel sorry for her? The only time he ever had this feeling was when his brother died, he never had this feeling for his parents.

_If Kadar was here, he would have wanted me to help her, _Malik thought.

He glanced back to the open fields. He could walk, and be in Masyaf in two weeks. He had to make a decision, to stay and help, or to leave.

_No_, _I have to help her. _Malik sighed deeply and started walking back to the wagon. From the distance he could see the wagon door slowly opening. He looked closer at Asihe, who was exiting the wagon, something was wrong. Something missing, on her face… It suddenly hit him. _Her mask!_ Malik looked at his hand and saw that he was gripping tightly on the white mask.

_Quickly, get rid of it! _A voice in his head commanded him. _No, if you're going to help her you need to be honest and tell her the truth!_ The two voices continued arguing, Malik rubbed his temples.

Asihe looked at Malik from a far, he standing like a stone rubbing his head.

"What a strange man," Asihe said to herself.

She started walking up to him, it was time to pack everything and get back on the road to Masyaf. As she started coming closer, she felt different. Her face felt breezy, and cool, instead of burning hot as it usually did. _Do I have a crack in my mask?_ She lifted her hand up to examine the mask. Instead her fingertips touching the smooth plastered mask, they gently touched the fresh skin; she quickly placed both hands on her face. She could feel the burnt skin underneath her touch. She stared wide-eyed at Malik who was holding her mask.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asihe yelled.

She ripped the mask from Malik hand, still yelling at him.

"You intrude my home, and then you intrude me!"

"Let me explain- Malik said.

"What do you have to explain? That next time you're going to dump me on the side of the road?" Asihe said, her voice croaking. Her face got hot and red, great drops fell from her eyes; the heavy rainclouds in her mind let loose their turbulent nature.

He started to panic, looking around for anything that might stop her sobbing, but he didn't want to leave her alone, in fear that she'll cry louder.

"I'm sorry, I admit that curiosity flooded my mind, I don't care if you don't forgive me, just please stop crying!"

She continued, tears falling from her scarred cheeks, and falling onto her cold shoulders.

"I can help you, I know how fix burns," Malik said.

Her whimpering stopped, she looked up at Malik, rubbing her eyes and wiping her face.

"How, I've tried everything."

"Come back to the wagon, I'll get everything ready for tomorrow. Just promise no more crying."

Asihe nodded, "I don't cry, you help me, and I'll take you to Masyaf."

They walked back to the wagon together in silence. Once at the wagon, Malik turned to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Asihe, what is yours?"

"Asihe, definition is alive. Mine is Malik."

"Yes, and the definition of Malik is king, do you have a last name?"

"Al-Sayf, and you must have one, everyone does."

Asihe snickered to herself, "gypsies are 'nobodies' we don't 'deserve' last names."

"Don't worry, you'll have one, one day," Malik said patting her head.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Will you just" Malik said, quickly getting annoyed.

Asihe's head was on his lap, while he cleaned her face. She was either squirming, crying, whining that she's bored, calling Malik's name in weird voice, (she made her voice low, like a mans, it was so authentic Malik thought a man was in the wagon with them) or playing with Malik's hair.

Right now, she's was doing all five at the same time.

"I'm bored, I've been lying down for EVER," Asihe whined, putting an emphasis on _ever_.

Malik took some lotion in his hand. He'd been waiting to put the lotion on, because he knew it would sting and she would finally shut up.

It took him approximately two hours to clean her face, and once all the dead skin was gone, the situation looked easier to handle.

He rubbed the lotion on her face, putting an even amount everywhere, and a little more on severe places like her temples.

The stinging pain came, Asihe's hands quickly went to grip on her face, but before Asihe could move Malik had her pinned down, forcing her to stay put while her entire face stung.

She wiggled underneath his grip.

"It burns!" She whined.

"That's how it works, I can't let you touch it, and it has to stay on for at least an hour," Malik said.

Asihe let out an annoyed moan, "you're crushing me."

"If I let go I'll have to tie your hands and feet together," Malik warned.

"Anything but you sitting on me," Asihe said with struggle.

Malik glared at her. "Fine," he let go of Asihe and quickly tied her hands and feet together.

"Do you something to eat?" Malik asked looking around for food. _I better keep something stuffed in her mouth so she can't whine_. Malik thought.

"What do I even have?" Asihe said while studying the knot Malik made. The burns on her face just got worse, getting better or not, if she's going through pain, she'll keep the mask on.

"I found some dried food in a chest."

"I don't have dried food."

"Well you did, and I made some real stew," Malik said, remembering Asihe's 'stew'.

"Bring it here."

Malik went out to get the food; Asihe examined the room for anything sharp she could cut the rope with. She found her quiver, filled with arrows, lying beside her bed, across the room.

She got on all fours and started hopping and a little bit of crawling to the quiver.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Malik said, picking up the quiver and tossing it on his back.

Asihe looked at him, innocently. "Why I wouldn't even…"

"Save it," Malik said bringing the stew over to her.

She smell filled her nose, "mhmmm, I can't remember the last time I actually had something like this."

"You're mother never made any food like this?"

"No," Asihe, _I lived in a slaver's dungeon,_ "could you feed me? I'm tied up," Asihe said, changing the subject.

"Sure," Malik dipped the spoon in the bowl and fed Asihe.

It took about an hour for Asihe to finish. Malik kept telling her to wait for the food for go down her throat and she should chew and have manners, Asihe kept reminding him that when she's untied she'll drink all the stew so nothing would be left for Malik (Malik assumed to take that as a threat).

"Is there anything left?" Asihe said, craving more.

"If you eat too much, you'll throw up."

Asihe rolled her eyes.

"It's time to take off the lotion and put bandages on," Malik said standing up to get a wet cloth.

"_And_ to untie me," Asihe said.

"Maybe," Malik said smiling at himself.

"Har har har."

Malik untied the roped binding her feet and hands together and Asihe rested her head back on Malik's lap.

"How are you so good with burns?"

"My brother had a burn."

"Is he okay now?"

Malik quickly thought of his brother being okay, and him not knowing that killed him. He's top priority was to keep his brother safe. And now that he never sees him…

He banished the thought from his mind.

"This is going to hurt," Malik said.

Asihe's eyes pressed shut, waiting for the pain. And it came, the stinging pain was worse than the lotion, she wanted to scratch at her face, but Malik would tie her up again, and then continue, and that would be worse. Instead she grabbed the nearest object and started frantically chewing on it, the nearest object was Malik's blue rob.

Ignoring Asihe nibbling on his **brand new** clothes, Malik continued cleaning her face. The lotion worked, and the obvious sign was that the yellow puss was oozing out of her flesh. The yellow puss was the infection in her wound, and now that Malik had painfully removed it, he could continue.

"Are you done?" Asihe mumbled a handful of Malik's robes in her mouth.

"Yes, I'm just going to bandage your face, but I have to wrap around your eyes, so you won't be able to see. Since it's not necessary, because you're not driving I am, it'll be fine."

"But it'll be dark," Asihe said worried.

"It's like closing your eyes, don't worry I'll be here."

Malik wrapped the bandages around Asihe head, and soon Asihe was plunged into darkness. She could barely hear Malik, she clutched onto his robe.

"All finished," Malik said, trying to get up.

But before Malik could move Asihe quickly grabbed his hand. Malik sat there in shock, he never held anyone's hand, not even his own family, and the assassins forbid it.

"Please, don't leave me. I'm scared."

Malik sat still, Asihe's small hand in his larger ones.

"I won't, promise."

Asihe clutched tighter on Malik's hand.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun peered out of the small window. The ray hit Malik's eye, forcing him to wake up from his dream. He looked around and saw Asihe was still clutching tightly on his hand. He eased his hand away from her to get up. As soon as he let go of her hand, she grabbed his leg.

"Why me?" Malik whispered to himself.

He removed his leg and replaced it with a pillow Asihe usually slept on.

He rubbed his head and his stomach growled. He searched the small wagon for any sign of food. None. Ignoring the rumble in his stomach Malik climbed out of the cart and onto the driver's seat.

He would be in Masyaf in about three days, he was glad to be almost home, but he didn't want to leave Asihe, as much as he hated saying it, or thinking it, he couldn't imagine himself without the little brat by his side.

An hour or so of driving Malik heard a ruckus coming from the back. He stopped the wagon, and jumped down from the driver's seat to inspect what was going on.

He opened the doors to find Asihe blindly, literally _blindly_, walking about, and her hands out in front of her searching for something. Her hands rest on Malik's shoulders.

"Oh! You left, and I just got…" He voice trailed off.

Malik inspected the wagon. Everything was thrown about, and Asihe was standing in the middle of chaos.

"You seem eager to have the bandages removed."

Asihe nodded her head, "you can tell?" Malik could hear her laughing underneath the bandages.

"Come then."

Asihe grabbed onto the back of Malik's blue robe following him outside. Malik guided Asihe to a river, hidden away in the bushes.

He took off the bandages. Malik mentally patted himself on the back. Asihe looked completely different, the flesh had quickly patched a new skin over, but the skin was still sensitive.

"Wash up, and then I will bandage your face again," Malik commanded.

"Why do I have to wash my body? Why not only my face?"

"Because if I'm going to convince Altair to let you live in Masyaf, I want you to look your best," Malik said, turning away and walking towards the wagon.

Asihe's heart lifted. She'll be protected from the slave traders. She could sleep peacefully without worry. It was like a dream.

Asihe got out of the cold river and picked up her skirt tying it across her body while she braided her hair. She didn't hear Malik's footsteps coming towards the river.

"Asihe, are finished drying?"

Asihe quickly looked over to the bushes and saw Malik was coming closer. She dropped the skirt and jumped back into the water.

Malik pushed back the bushes hiding the river. He could see Asihe anywhere. Her skirt was on the floor, but no Asihe.

Asihe broke through the water's surface. She inhaled all the air she could handle.

"What are you doing?"

"I have nothing to wear! And I didn't want you to see me…"

"Don't you have anything extra?" Malik said cutting her off.

"No…"

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I have no other clothes; I could wear your blue robes?"

Malik looked at his blue robes. She already nibbled on it, and ripped it with her nails.

"Fine."

Malik took off his robe and dropped it beside Asihe's skirt. He walked off to the wagon to get the bandages ready. Asihe hopped out of the water and put on the blue robes. She touched it with her hands; it was smooth under her touch.

Asihe braided the rest of her wet hair. She grabbed the cloth she used as a belt and wrapped it around her waist, she slipped on her earrings, bracelets, anklets, necklaces, and rings, just as Malik stepped into the clearing.

He had to admit, she looked wonderful. She gained a little more weight and her face was much fuller than before. A strange feeling resided in his body. Brushing it off, he walked up to Asihe.

"I must admit," Asihe began, twirling around once, "I look better in the robe than you do."

"Alright, let's get these bandages on, and then you can eat."

Malik wrapped the bandages around Asihe's wounds, only leaving her mouth free of any binds.

"How did you lose your arm?" she asked.

"An accident," Malik said.

"Tell me the story."

Malik sighed, tried of retelling the story to everyone who asked.

"I was on a mission, and a man stabbed a sword through my arm, end of story."

"There's more to that story. I can tell."

"How so?"

"I am a gypsy, a future teller, a past reminder," Asihe said turning around to face Malik.

Malik snickered in response.

"That Altair you speak of did the wrong thing, causing you to lose your arm and a brother in the end."

"How did you know?"

"Don't think me as a dumb woman, it was simply put together, you hated Altair for something that happened in the past, you're brother died."

Malik stayed silent. Remembering what happened that night. He told Altair a direct approach would in death, his brother's death.

"I'm sorry I had to remind you, but if you just told someone they could help," Asihe said holding on his shoulder.

Malik opened his mouth to speak, but Asihe cut him off.

"I know you're tired of people telling you that they 'understand'," Asihe laughed, whether at herself or Malik, he'll never know, "but they don't, if they 'understand' they would help you differently. Not with a pat on the back and 'it's going to be okay', it's not."

"How do you even understand?"

"Have you ever wondered why I got these burns?"

"Yes."

"It was the curiosity that drove you to unmask me."

"Yes."

"If you let me help you with your past, I'll tell you about mine."

Malik thought it over, he did want to help her, the scars on her face are fading, but not the ones in her mind. If he was going to help her, he had to make a deal, he's unwilling to make.

"Deal."

-Malik drove the wagon with Asihe sitting beside him, telling him why she had burns, and what happened to her that she ended up outside of Damascus.

"Hot rods?" Malik asked.

"Yes, burning hot. They really knew how to break someone down."

Malik nodded, his mind creating an image of what happened to a younger version of Asihe in the slaver trader dungeon.

"My father sold me, they had no money, my mother was dying, and she couldn't remember my name or my father's. So he thought, if she can remember, he could make money off me. It worked; I visited my mother after I escaped. She was so happy."

A tear fell from Asihe's face.

"She looked at me from across the market, and for one minute I actually believed she remembered me. She was holding my father's hand, and while I waved good bye to her, my father pulled her away from my line of sight. I refused to ever go back."

"She had a mental illness. She probably doesn't even remember your father," Malik said, mentally punching the dad in the face.

"I escaped when I was four-teen. It was simple, I had one of the guards give me their quiver and bow. I shot him dead, and snuck out of the dungeon with barely my life. I wrapped a cloth around my face until I forced someone to make me a mask. I kept moving, until I was at Damascus, away from the traders."

"How did you get the bow and quiver?"

"I had to… 'Convince' the guard."

"I understand," Malik said, not wanting any further explanation.

"You're turn. I told you of my past, you tell me yours."

"There's nothing left to say about it. My brother died, I hate Altair, I have one arm," Malik said shrugging.

"One arm, but a big heart," Asihe said touching his face. "Don't see the world as cruelly as you think it is."

The wagon came to stop. Malik turned to Asihe, who was still holding onto his cheek. It was a rush, so sudden, so quick, one part of him regretted it, and the other enjoyed it. Asihe brought his head closer and brought her lips to Malik's.


	7. Chapter 6

Malik could feel his face heating up and his cheeks going a light shade of pink. His heart beat fast, a sudden rush. Words failed him. Asihe kept her lips pressed on his, her hands holding his warm face. She could tell he was embarrassed. By the way he wouldn't flinch, and how his face got hot when she first pressed her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, and loving. The seconds turned to minutes, Asihe still caressed Malik's face.

Asihe pulled away from Malik.

"Um, well uh," Malik's brain was using all the knowledge he had to comprehend what happened. He was completely speechless.

Asihe giggled a bit, "You don't have to answer, I understand."

Malik was glad that the bandages covered her face. His face was pink and boiling hot, he covered his face with his hand, just in case if she could see him under the bandages.

"Why don't we just, uh," His tongue tied and he couldn't speak anymore.

"Keep moving forward?"

"In our relationship?!"

"No… The wagon, keep moving forward to Masyaf," Asihe said caustically.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," Malik said grabbing the reins.

"Mhmmm," Asihe said, laughing in her head. _So that's how you make him speechless? Ha-ha._

Malik was proud. He completely healed Asihe's face. Kind of… The flesh had healed, and produced a much softer layer of skin, but the veins around her temple still popped out, since it was the most sensitive part of the head, the temples would never fully heal, no wonder she had so many migraines and headaches. On her right temple, the skin wrinkled; like when you squish a cotton blanket the cotton becomes wrinkly with creases. Malik couldn't do anything about the popping veins or the deformed skin. But it was a much better improvement, it didn't make her beautiful or even average, she still had the deformed face on one side only now. Her eyebrows were slowly growing back. She was still boney and skeleton like, no matter how much Malik tried to feed her more, she would vomit and pass out. Once they were in Masyaf, he would spend most of his time helping her to become healthy once again.

Asihe touched her face; the skin was as soft a flower. She dragged her hand across her face, feeling the bumps of her deformed skin. Her veins stilled popped out, her old skin was still deformed, and she still had nightmares and headaches.

Asihe sighed deeply, and dropped her hand by her side. _It's the best I can get_ Asihe thought.

Malik quietly entered the wagon; first thing her saw was Asihe standing in front of the mirror looking at the image reflecting back at her. Malik came up behind her and rested his hand on her boney shoulder.

"You look perfect."

Asihe snorted in response.

"I really mean it. If you're not going to take my compliments I just won't compliment you anymore."

"You did a good job, honestly, I don't have to wear a mask, and well…" Asihe voice trailed off.

"No one is going to call you a monster there. I promise."

"They won't call me one but they whisper it to their friends."

Malik rolled his eyes, and then smiled at Asihe's reflection in the mirror. He didn't know what Asihe saw that she was so disgusted by it. She looked fine, and her personality was beautiful. Maybe she wasn't as elegant and as appealing as Maria.

Asihe smiled back, thinking what she would do, she was so uncomfortable walking around with a deformed face. _I guess I just have pretend not to care._

"Come on, Altair is waiting for us," Malik grabbed Asihe's hand leading her towards the wagon door.

They finally reached Masyaf, and the whole time on the way there, besides healing Asihe's face, Malik contemplated what he should say to convince Altair to let Asihe stay in the castle with them.

Asihe's feet met the sandy ground, Malik let go of her hand telling her to walk beside him.

"What about my stuff?" Asihe asked Malik, who was walking rather quickly.

"I'll figure it out later, don't worry."

"Do you normally walk this quickly?" Asihe asked, now in a slow jog.

"No, I just want to make it seem I'm busy so the novices don't bother me."

They quickly walked, well Asihe slowly jogged, up the path, up the hill to the castle.

"Welcome Malik! And you brought a gift?" A man called from the top of the gate.

"Yeah I brought a gift, my fist in your face, open the gate," Malik called back.

The man swore something in Arabic then opened the gate.

Malik gestured for Asihe to go in first and Malik followed behind. Everyone was training, either sword fighting, throwing daggers or practicing using a crossbow. An arrow flew past Asihe's face. They walked together towards the main entry. By the doors she saw a man, in the same robes as Malik but his hood was up, talking to a brown haired woman cradling a child while another tugged at her trousers.

Malik sighed looking at Altair talking to his wife Maria, who was most likely telling him that he needed to help her more than stare at the Apple all day.

As Asihe and Malik reached the top Altair's attention was already trained on the strange girl Malik had brought with him.

"Malik," Altair said, his golden eyes gleaming under his hood.

"Altair," Malik said in the same tone, "Maria," he said a bit happier.

Maria smiled at Malik, "how was your journey here? I heard Altair called you for an emergency."

"Yes he did," Malik said answering her. He knew Altair was going to get in trouble, very, very soon.

Maria cocked an eyebrow, "Well, Altair," she said turning her attention to Altair, "Please, remind Malik why you wanted him here oh so quickly?"

Altair sighed, "You were bothering me Maria, and I have to work."

"You have to take care of your children too!"

"I know that. I try but I don't have any time."

"You had time to impregnate me! Twice!" Maria's voice was getting louder.

Altair opened his mouth to speak but Maria interrupted him, "If I wasn't holding **_our _**sonI would hit you so hard," she stomped off, the little boy at her feet running off with her.

Malik looked at Altair, cocking an eyebrow. Altair glared at him under his hood.

"You didn't introduce me to the woman beside you," Altair said a little harshly, walking inside the castle.

"You didn't tell me that you wanted me for a stupid reason," Malik responded in the same tone.

Altair turned around, "her name?" he said impatiently.

"Asihe and I were wondering if she could stay here with the assassins."

Altair examined the woman beside Malik. She wasn't physically fit to kill anyone, or even carry a box.

"You know I can't house strangers here."

"She'll teach the novices with me," Malik said.

Altair thought it over for minute, "I have no responsibility for her, if she gets hurt, your fault. She won't have a room to stay."

"She'll stay in my room," Malik blurted out.

Both Asihe and Altair stared at him, trying to understand what he just blurted.

"I'll wait outside," Asihe said, wanting to leave the awkward conversation.

Altair and Malik both watch her leave, Altair turned his attention to Malik, "If she gets pregnant, she leaves, I'm not dealing with any more pregnant woman. They drive me insane," Altair said rubbing his temples.

"Nothing like that will happen."

"It better not."

"When ever have you ever seen me running around sleeping with different woman?"

"Never," Altair admitted.

"You should just take care of Maria and you're children. It isn't always about you."

"What should I do? She keeps yelling at me and threatening to beat me, and I can't hit her back, she would have my head and you would too."

"Help her with your children," Malik said patting Altair's shoulder.

He walked down the stairs and headed outside to tell Asihe the news. When he told her she nearly screamed because she was so glad. He moved all her items into his room and sectioned the room off with a room divider.

"Get ready for dinner, Altair is going to be there and he's going to try to intimidate you, but don't worry."

Asihe wore the clothes that the maids placed for her walked to the dining hall. It was packed. Assassins from novice to master filled all the seats. In the middle was a small circular table occupied by Altair, his wife, their kids and a wet nurse feeding the baby. Malik and Asihe sat down at the table. Asihe near Malik and the wet nurse, while Malik sat near Altair.

"Sorry for being this evening. I was frustrated," Maria said smiling at Asihe, "I didn't catch your name."

"Asihe," Asihe said getting embarrassed.

"I am Maria, and this is my husband Altair."

Altair glared at Asihe under his hood.

"How did you get those scars?" Altair asked, giving the child sitting between him and Maria carrots.

"Burns, my father beat me," Asihe lied.

"With a burning rod?"

"Yes," Asihe replied looking at her plate.

"Well, that's terrible, isn't Altair? Maria asked kicking Altair in the shin.

"What was that for?" Altair whispered.

"You're being rude!" Maria replied.

Malik smiled while Altair and Maria fought. He looked at Asihe and ruffled her hair. She smiled a sincere smile back at him. She knew she would enjoy it here with Malik.

"I am sorry, but I didn't fully introduce myself," a voice came from behind Altair.

Altair hands formed into fists, while the man squeezed himself in between Asihe and the wet nurse.

"I am Abbas," the man said smiling at Asihe.

Asihe snorted, "You are rude, can you please leave, you're unsettling the more violent guests," Asihe said meaning Altair.

Altair and Abba stared at her. Altair wanted to thank her and yell at her for calling him violent. Maria smiled at Asihe and Malik covered his mouth from laughing.

Abbas stood up, "you will regret it."

As Abbas left, Altair turned to Maria whispering, "I am violent?"

Maria smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "yes, and that's why I love you."

Satisfied with the answer Altair turned his attention to his child feeding him.

After dinner in Malik's room Asihe jumped around happy.

"I think they liked me."

Malik smiled at the jumping figure in his room.

"They sure did."

**A note to readers. I am not finished with this story just yet. So stay tuned :) **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was pounding on Malik's door. The annoyance had been knocking on Malik's door for hours trying to wake him up.

"Come in," Malik said.

He knew it was Altair, and just wanted to bother his old friend. Malik had woken up a long time ago, already scribing the plans and machinery for Altair's new invention (actually Malik's but he was too good in a mood to argue with Altair).

Altair flew the door open. His hood was down, which was rare and he looked completely terrified. For a man of power Altair barely got terrified and told the novices that he laughs in the face of danger. Malik knew he didn't say that to the novices, Altair is the Grand Master of the Assassins, but he is also the Grand Master at Lying.

"You were awake the whole time?"

Malik shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't hear you."

"It seems you're hearing was connected to your arm as well," Altair said smugly, looking at all the clatter on Malik's floor.

"Why are you here anyways? You look terrified, is it Maria?"

Altair shot him a glare, "Maria? Petit women scare me? I killed her husband."

"When you say it like that, you proposed by killing her husband, you seem very barbaric," Malik pointed out.

Altair stayed quiet for a minute then said, "I hate saying this, it really kills me, but you are right. Is that why Maria is always angry at me?"

Altair sat down on the edge of Malik's bed, wondering to himself.

"No it's not Altair, you think too much," Malik said putting down his quill.

Altair picked up a fallen scarf on the floor.

"Speaking of woman how is your new roommate?"

Malik eyed Altair, who was holding onto one of Asihe's scarves.

"If you are trying to interrogate me Altair, I am not going to answer you."

"Why can't a man, ask his old friend a question?"

Malik rolled his eyes then responded, "Why don't you ask her yourself, she could join you while you greet the novices."

Just as Malik finished his sentence Asihe exited the bathroom and entered the room. She had a towel tied around her bust and her hair in a braid. Altair and Malik both looked at her. Suddenly embarrassed she jumped behind the room divider.

"If she accepts I will."

"Asihe, are you willing to spend the day with Altair, it's a great opportunity to get know each other," Malik asked.

Asihe put on her under garments and some white robes that Malik found for her. She felt so uncomfortable in pants and restricted in the tunic she was wearing.

"Um well, could I please get changed?"

"You can change and answer," Altair pointed out.

Asihe came out from behind the room divider throwing her long braid behind her hair.

"I actually was going to help Malik with some errands," Asihe admitted.

Altair glared at Malik, who in return shrugged his shoulders.

"Decision has been made."

Altair kept his eyes trained on Malik as he rose from the edge of the bed. He lifted his hood as he opened the door to leave.

"So be it," Altair said slamming the door.

Asihe looked at Malik wondering if she made the wrong choice and if Altair is going to kill her in her sleep.

"Come on over here, don't waste your brain power on Altair's emotions," Malik said gesturing Asihe over to the desk he was working at.

On the desk was ink and papers scattered everywhere. On the sheets where sketches of bracers with small metal orbs shooting of it and jot notes on the page describing each gear on the weapon.

"What are these?" Asihe said picking up the papers to examine them closer.

"A weapon Altair and I created. I decided to name it a fire arm, but Altair wanted to name it gun, because you need gunpowder, but such a name would never catch on," Malik said looking at the sketches Asihe was holding in her hand.

"How does it work?"

"The heat from the barrel and the gun powder as its lit up to fire it. I think its more of the friction against the air than the fire itself. If it stays in the body then it heats up and burns. If it goes out well, there's just pain from the concussion and the ripping of it going through the flesh."

"We've come a long way from sticks and stone," Asihe said smiling at him.

"The best thing is that it has range and it's deadly, unlike a crossbow. But the reloading process takes up time and the weapon is not recommended for fights," Malik said, disappointment in his voice.

"It's similar to a heated rod hitting you, but at a greater speed," Asihe said frowning and putting the sheet down.

Malik looked at her and patted her head, "No one will use this against children, I promise."

Asihe smiled in reply, "What can I do to help?"

"Give these plans and sketches to Altair. He'll be in his study, you won't miss it, promise," Malik said handing over a wooden box filled with folded papers.

"Where is his study again?" Asihe asked trying to get a grip on the box.

"Up through the main gates, up the stairs, across the library and it's a metal door, just knock."

"Sounds simple," Asihe said walking out of the room.

She followed Malik's descriptive instructions to Altair's study. She transferred the weight of the box onto her hip and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice said.

Asihe was almost sure that it wasn't Altair, the way his voice was too arrogant. She wouldn't leave what if it was Altair than he would really have a grudge against her. She slowly opened the door to find complete darkness.

"Close the door please," the voice was slowly becoming more familiar.

"But it's so dark-

"Close the door!"

Asihe suddenly knew it wasn't Altair who called her in. She turned around to open the door but a hand grabbed her back.

"Let go of me!" Asihe said clawing the air.

Cold metal gently touched her neck. This wasn't Altair, unless he planned to kill her. Asihe dropped the box, as she fell onto her knees. The feeling of metal was still on her neck while she fell on her knees.

"I told you, you would pay," the voice whispered in her ear.

"You disgusting pig! Show yourself, or are you too afraid?" Asihe challenged.

A massive blow to the back of the head was her reply. A wave of nausea hit Asihe, she started coughing blood.

"You better watch your mouth!"

Asihe spit out the remaining blood in her mouth, "I know it you Abbas, let me go!"

"Smart girl," Abbas said lighting a candle.

"I'll be forced to scream, and then everyone will be running in to see you attacking me like this!"

"Not if I kill you first," He grabbed Asihe's hair and pulled it back.

Asihe opened her mouth to scream but was slapped to the ground. Abbas came on one knee beside Asihe who was attempting to get up. He placed his knee on her stomach, he pushed harder and the sound of a bone cracking responded. Asihe opened her mouth to scream in pain but was slapped.

"Time to die," Abbas said releasing his blade.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Abbas slowly slipped the blade around her neck. _It's your chance scream!_ Asihe tried but nothing would come out, just a small yelp.

"You pathetic worm, I won't even waste my time to finish you off. You can lie here and bleed," Abbas said standing up leaving Asihe in the darkness.

She heard a button pushed and a wall opening. Once everything was quiet, she screamed. She yelled and cried hoping someone would hear here. She shrieked for ten whole minutes, but no one heard her. _Are they all deaf?_ Asihe thought before completely blacking out.

Malik looked up, something was wrong. Asihe is taking forever giving those sheets to Altair. Malik put his quilt down and made his way to Altair's study. He knocked on the door, no answer.

"Where is he?" Malik asked himself.

He left the building and looked in the court yard. He was beside one assassin yelling at him for a reason Malik didn't know of.

"Altair have you received the gun sketches?"

Altair turned to him dismissing the novice, "no, I've been waiting for a whole 3o minutes."

"What?!" Malik ran back up to Altair's office flinging in open.

Lying there in her own pool of blood was Asihe. Her arms tied back, the sketches scattered everywhere. Malik ran up to her, the scar on her neck was still bleeding, but not as much as it should be.

He ran out of the room and bumped into a maid. "I need your help! Get the nurses and Altair right **now**!" Malik commanded.

The maid rushed off and in a couple of minutes, Altair and the nurses was by the door.

"What the problem?"

"Someone attempted to slit Asihe's throat, she's passed out, and barely any blood is coming out of the wound."

"Is she dead?" Altair asked walking up to Asihe who was lying on the floor.

"With her terrible condition, I doubt it," the doctor said holding Asihe's cold hand.

"No! She's awake! I know it!" Malik said shaking Asihe.

He didn't know if it was a miracle or that Malik had 'the magic touch' but Asihe's eyes slowly open.

"She's awake! Lift her head and help me bring her into my room," Malik said throwing one of Asihe's arms over his neck.

Altair grabbed the other arm and they both dragged her to Malik's room and placed her on his bed.

"Keep her neck above her heart, grab bandages and a needle and thread with water," Malik said grabbing pillows to lift Asihe's head.

Asihe looked around, all these blurry figures running around and talking to each other. But one blurry figure stood out to her. The one sitting beside her playing with something in his hand. _It's Malik, remember him? _Asihe nodded then continued talking to herself.

_He helped you, and he's good with healing. _And voice said. _I think we might have a crush on him? _The other pointed out. _Who wouldn't? He's so cute!_ Asihe smiled agreeing with the two voices.

The sting of the needle going through her skin woke her up. Her first reaction was to start screaming. Everyone plugged their ears except Malik who was trying to sew the cut in her neck shut.

Altair held her head down as Malik finished the stitches and wrapped gauze around her neck. Altair released Asihe head as Malik told the rest they could leave.

The blurs Asihe was seeing came into focus; she watched the nurses and Altair leave the room. She brought her attention to Malik who was ruffling her.

"Did I scare you?" Asihe asked smiling trying to bring up the mood.

"Yes, you almost died," Malik replied, annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry," Asihe said rubbing the bandages around her neck.

Malik watched Asihe rub her neck.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin the stitches," Malik warned.

Asihe dropped her hands to her sides.

"I'm not use to being treated like a princess," Asihe said smiling.

"Really? You sure act like one," Malik said smiling at Asihe.

Asihe felt much better than she did before. Her nausea was gone, but the pain of the stitches was still there.

Asihe looked at Malik's smile, "you still owe me a kiss."

"Of course, would you like a golden bowl filled with sparkling wine your highness?"

"Sounds good, but make sure it's for two," Asihe said smiling.

He looked into her eyes, his full of mischief.

"What?" she asked her smile fading.

Without warning he kissed her, quickly and almost tentatively, but with a tenderness and passion that seemed to fill her body with warmth.

"That," he said with a smirk.

"For a minute there I thought you actually were going to say something sincere," Asihe said, smirking at him and poking his chest.

"Kindness? I don't know such a thing," Malik responded smiling.

Asihe grabbed his head and kissed him back. No one was caught surprised, Malik kissed her and in return Asihe kissed him back. Asihe locked her hands around Malik's neck and brought him down to the bed. Maybe the voices in her head were right; maybe she _did_ have a crush on Malik. But really, who wouldn't?


	10. Chapter 9

**A little note: No,no,no. Asihe and Malik did not do anything over PG that night. Asihe's 16 Malik is 29! I'm not making Malik a pedo... And plus I dont like writing those kinds of stuff. :) ON the other hand, sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday, I was busy busy :P.**

Chapter 9

Malik watched Altair topple over onto the mass of pillows surrounding the Bureau, to his luck he had to travel with Altair and Maria to Acre, so Altair could kill his contract and mentor his assassins.

By the looks of it, it hadn't ended well. They were scars and scratches all of Altair's back and his robes stuck to him because of the dried blood and sweat. Malik was just about to get up from his desk to drag Altair to the bed Malik slept on but was interrupted by Asihe and Maria who just entered the Bureau.

Maria and Asihe both looked over to Altair who was laying face first into the pillows.

"Maria, could you please help me disrobe him?" Malik said dragging Altair to the bed.

"Of course, what happened?" Maria said concerned. She grabbed the dragger in her pocket and start cutting off pieces of cloth that stuck to his skin.

Asihe grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth to wash the dried blood away. Once the robes where ripped off, his back revealed a number of scars, around his arms, chest, and back. Asihe carefully washed off the blood while Altair moaned in agony. Maria held tightly on her husband's hand, he turned to face her and gave her a weak smile trying to reassure her. She pulled back his hair that stuck to his back because of the sweat, and smiled in return.

"I'm going to have to knock him out," Malik told Maria.

"What? Why?"

"Have you seen me try to stitch up Altair's wounds? He fights back," Malik said looking around for his stitching equipment.

"Wait!" Asihe said quickly, "If we wait a little longer he'll black out from lose of blood."

"I think he already did," Maria addressed, watching Altair fall into deep sleep.

"Quickly, before he wakes up, or I'll have to stitch up us as well," Malik said grabbing his needle and thread.

Maria and Asihe watched as Malik stitched up about five wounds. Malik cut the thread with his teeth and tied the end in a large knot. He grabbed the gauze and just as he finished Altair woke up.

He looked all over the room, confused by his surroundings. Maria pushed back his hair and smiled at him. He smiled back at her his eye lids dropping, and him falling back onto the bed his hand over his face to block out the light.

There were scars all around his chest Asihe looked at each scar, some big some small. They all had the same reason for being there. Malik noticed Asihe looking at Altair's scars, partially terrified and partially confused.

Malik grabbed her arm and took her out of the room leaving Maria sitting on the floor beside Altair's bed.

"Altair gets in fights he knows he can't win," Malik explained, as Asihe flopped herself onto the pillows.

"Isn't he afraid of dying?" Asihe said watching Malik continue whatever he was working on.

He shrugged his shoulders then dipped the quill into the ink, "He's always trying to prove that he's stronger."

"He's going to kill himself."

"It's better to take the leap of faith than to never know," Malik said grinning at her.

"Isn't Maria afraid he might die?" Asihe said ignoring his reassurance.

"Maria isn't like most women, she understands what we have to do, and everyone's got to make sacrifices, right?"

Asihe nodded thinking about her own mother. Was Asihe a sacrifice to help her mother enjoy the rest of her unaware life? She felt a little better knowing it was for good intentions.

The sound of giggling was coming from the other room, Asihe turned to Malik the look of confusion on her face.

"They probably are joking around," Malik said smiling at Asihe.

Asihe smiled back. Although she couldn't see her mother, the new friend she made, could possibly fill that void.

**Again I was busy, sorry for the short chapter! I will make it up next chapter though! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! You guys figured me out! I don't write stuff like that but I imply it! :O Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter I thought day and night about it! R&R please! If I have time today I will write an extra chapter, but only if you guys want me too! Or if I'm bored :P, any ways enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Asihe woke up to the sound of quiet laughter. She opened one sleepy eye to see Maria sitting in Altair's lap looking through a small box in her lap. She was holding a piece of paper and couldn't stop smiling and Altair was trying to get it from her. He reached into the box and out came a dried white rose, he held onto the flower telling Maria something while smiling. Maria smiled while listening, he placed the flower in her hair and kissed her neck, Maria's flinched laughing. She pulled her head and looked Altair who was smiling at her. Asihe smiled, and wondered, how two completely different people could get along. Altair picked her up and carried her back into the room he was lying in when he blacked out. Asihe imagined Malik and herself like that, laughing with each other at memories.

Asihe closed her eyes smiling and fell back to sleep. She didn't wake up until Malik woke her for breakfast. Asihe stretched her arms yawning and rubbing her eyes. She stood up fixing the pillows the way they were before she fell asleep on them.

On the table Malik worked on was some bread, cheese, and milk. Asihe sat down across from Malik, who was reading a book placed on his desk.

"What's that?" Asihe asked her mouth filled with food.

Malik looked up from the Codex and smiled, "You look stupid with your mouth filled with food."

"I think I look very attractive," Asihe said swallowing the rest of her food and smiling back at him.

"You're not really sixteen," Malik said his face stern.

Asihe stared at him stuffing more food in her mouth so she didn't have to talk to him.

"I'm not going to be angry that you lied, I just want to know."

Asihe swallowed her food, "I'm nineteen."

Malik nodded his head and smiled at her, "I knew it."

She cocked an eyebrow, "If you knew why you didn't confront me?"

Malik shrugged his shoulders, "I was waiting for you to tell me yourself."

"What's the big deal anyway? If I was nineteen I'd have suitors and I don't want any."

"You don't want to get married and have kids?"

"If I were richer maybe, I don't want my children to be robbed of their childhood to help their poor mother," She said stuffing more bread in her mouth.

"How many kids would you want?" Malik said doodling.

"Five," Asihe said swallowing.

"Five? That's a lot of kids…"

"I like big families, they're more welcoming. Why the sudden interest in my future?"

Malik quickly looked up to her his face turning a light shade of pink, "I, uh, er, well…"

"You don't have to answer," Asihe said popping another piece of bread into her mouth.

Malik looked at the drawing he was doodling while Asihe spoke to him. The picture was beautiful to him, except on the side of woman's face was disfigured, he still thought it was beautiful, he continued looking at the face, day dreaming.

"What are drawing?"

Malik grabbed the picture and crumpled it up, "oh, nothing."

Asihe stared at him, _did I make him mad?_

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you," Asihe said looking at the scars on her hands.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not mad at you."

They smiled at each other as Maria and Altair entered the room.

"Is there any food left for us?" Maria asked pulling her hair in a high bun.

"Some bread and fruit," Malik said his expression blank now.

Maria smiled in approval, "Where did you sleep?"

"On the pillows next to Asihe," Malik said tossing Altair an apple.

He caught the apple and sat down while biting into the fruit. He wasn't wearing his robes, just his trousers and his bracers. Asihe quickly looked away realizing she was staring at him, Malik laughed at her under his breath and she glared at him from across the table.

"It seems you're not in proper condition to teach the novices," Malik said.

Altair swallowed the bite of apple he just took, "obviously not, I sent them back to Masyaf to await orders there."

Maria cut off a piece of the bread she was eating and gave it to Altair, who gladly accepted it.

"Altair and I are going to the market, to buy something for Darim and Sef, I promised them a gift," Maria said standing up.

"Me and Asihe will be here then," Malik said smiling at Asihe.

"Come Altair, get dressed so we can go."

Altair finished his apple and followed Maria to the bed room with their supplies. Once they were out of the room Malik cocked an eyebrow at Asihe who blushed in reply.

"I saw you staring at him."

Her face became pinker, "He was in my line of sight."

"I could tell him for you that you are interested in him," Malik teased.

Asihe face completely turned pink, "you better not!"

He started quietly laughing, "Maybe."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "What do you want in return?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a man of simple taste."

She nodded glaring at him her lips pursed, "yeah, yeah I bet. So what do you want?"

"Nothing, honestly," he said smiling at her.

"You're a terrible liar."

He shrugged his shoulders trying not to laugh, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Who will take care of the Bureau?"

"We will not be gone for long."

"What if Maria and Altair come back and the entrance is locked?"

"Maria has a key."

Asihe thought about it, "as long as we bring this bread."

Malik couldn't contain his laughter any longer, the smile on his face wouldn't wipe away as he said, "Of course the bread, how could I forget?"

* * *

Asihe leaned on the stone fence looking out to the water.

"Acre is beautiful," she said memorized by the ocean.

"And hot," Malik said looking at Asihe.

She looked at him, and smiled, "Take off the blue robe."

"I'll keep it on," Malik said looking into the water.

"Take off your shirt, I'll take off mine too so you won't feel alone," Asihe teased.

Malik face turned pink just at the thought of it. He looked down at his feet and saw a small purple flower growing from in between the rocks. He bent down and picked the flower for Asihe, who was staring into the ocean, he placed the flower in her black hair.

"Do you not want to get married?" Asihe asked.

"Yes I do, to someone that is my friend and my love, not to sound like one of those heart-stricken boys," Malik said looking at Asihe.

Asihe cocked an eyebrow, "Well I don't think you sounded like those heart-stricken boys, have any woman as an example?"

They both looked at each other, their faces serious, Malik broke the silence, "you."

**(Que dramatic music) OOOOOO drama! Malik is going regret saying that later! And in public, people could be listening! Opps, spoiler... **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Asihe froze when Malik said that. Her mind turned off and she didn't know what to do. She was overwhelmed with emotions, she didn't know whether to cry, scream, jump, or that it was all a sick joke. Instead of saying yes like most women would Asihe denied the fact he just proposed.

"Are you joking? This isn't funny!" Asihe said pushing Malik back.

"I'm not joking! Do you want to see the ring?"

Malik reached into his pocket and he knelt on one foot, and opened his palm to reveal the beautiful ring. The silver-gold was the structure of the small pearl in the middle of the ring.

"Is that mine?" Asihe asked afraid to touch the ring thinking it may crumble at her touch.

"Are you going to marry me?" Malik asked his knee hurting.

"Of course!" Asihe said her voice cracking.

Malik stood up still holding out the ring to her. Asihe kept staring at the ring still in shock, her hand shook as she stood in front of Malik.

"Do you need help putting it on?"

Asihe nodded looking at the ring. Asihe held out her shaking hand as Malik placed the ring on her finger. The ring slipped onto her finger, it fit perfectly around her boney fingers. After Malik let go of her hand she was still shaking, trying to figure out if she's awake or dreaming.

"Is this mine?" Asihe kept asking Malik still in shock as they walked back to the Bureau.

"Yes it is," Malik kept saying to Asihe.

Malik helped Asihe get onto the roof top and opened the Bureau for Asihe to enter. Once they were both inside Altair and Maria were already sitting down and drinking evening tea with bread and cheese.

"I see you started without us," Malik said grabbing a plate for Asihe and himself.

"I was hungry," Altair said taking a sip out of his tea.

It was the first time Asihe saw Altair do anything civilized, like drink out of a cup and enjoy himself, then always be looking around ready to attack anything that was threatening.

Maria cut off a piece of bread and placed cheese on top of it. Altair his mouth and she placed it in his mouth.

"How old are you?" Maria said teasing him.

"Darim's age," Altair said his mouth full.

"Darim can feed himself, you just like to spoil him by feeding him," Maria said putting a piece of bread in her mouth.

Malik and Asihe sat down on the floor with them, Malik brought two loafs of bread for them and placed one in Asihe's plate, and pouring tea in her cup.

Altair shrugged, "I like to treat my children fairly."

Maria quietly laughed, she looked at Malik and Asihe, "where have you two been?"

"Walking," Asihe said smiling, _best walk __**ever**_.

Altair looked at Asihe and studied her, knowing something was different. He looked at the ring on her finger.

"Malik, do you have anything to tell us?" Altair asked.

"Actually I do," Malik said, straightening his posture.

"Go on," Maria said suddenly interested.

"Well I discovered something on our walk," Malik said looking at Asihe and smiling.

Altair and Maria's attention was on Asihe whose face was becoming extremely red from embarrassment.

Maria saw the ring on her finger, "Malik proposed!"

Asihe nodded her face still blushing.

"Can I see the ring?"

Asihe put out her hand and Altair grabbed it studying the ring. His grip was tight and warm on Asihe's hand. Maria and Altair kept looking at the ring, Altair let go of Asihe's wrist, she rubbed her hand trying to get the blood flowing again.

"When are you throwing the wedding?" Altair asked picking up his cup again.

"At Masyaf hopefully, just a small one," Malik said looking at Asihe for agreement.

"Well everyone in Masyaf should come, Asihe are your parents coming too?" Maria said much more excited than her husband.

"My parents are not coming," Asihe said awkwardly.

"Maria parents did not come to the wedding," Altair said.

"They did not approve of Altair," Maria said simply.

"Did your parents attend Altair?" Asihe asked.

"No, they're dead," He said sipping his tea.

Asihe stopped asking questions all together trying not to embarrass herself anymore than she already was.

They finished their evening tea in silence; Altair stood up excusing himself and went back to his bedroom. Maria frowned at Asihe; she apologized and went into the room with her husband.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asihe asked confused.

"No, he's just packing up to return to Masyaf," Malik said standing up and collecting the plates.

"Well it seemed like I offended him by talking about his parents."

"We never knew and loved our parents the way others have."

Asihe picked up the remaining plates and put them on the table.

"So I will never know my own kids?"

"Of course you will, Altair doesn't work the same as our old Mentor, they have to read and write, then when the time is ready they'll be trained," Malik said.

"What if we have a daughter?" Asihe couldn't imagine her own son walking inside their home with cuts and scrapes everywhere.

"The same thing," Malik said.

He looked at Asihe who was standing in front of him, she was frowning and looked like she was about to cry. The purple flower was still in her hair that Malik put it in earlier.

"What is wrong?"

"This morning, I did not even plan what I was going to have for lunch and now I'm thinking about having kids, it's just a great change and to be completely honest, I'm terrified."

Malik looked at her frowning, which hurt his neck, since she was only up to his chest. She embraced him, stuffing her face in his tunic. He wrapped his arm around her back ad rested his chin on her head.

* * *

Asihe played with Malik's fingers half asleep. They were lying on the mass of pillows attempting to sleep. Malik had fallen asleep a couple of times but was awoken by Asihe's questions. She was playing with his fingers and struggling to put her ring on his thicker fingers. The ring fit on the top of Malik's pinky, she would try his ring finger but he didn't have one.

"Why don't you have a ring finger?" She whispered to him.

He opened one eye and looked at her and sleepily replied, "Our old hidden blades needed us to remove our ring finger, I had it on my left hand, but since I don't have one anymore I removed my right ring finger to be able to use my hidden blade. We don't have to remove our fingers anymore," Malik yawned closing his eyes.

She continued to play with his fingers until he fell asleep again. He quietly snored; Asihe smiled continuing to play with his fingers. She let go of his fingers letting him sleep.

"Keep playing with my fingers, I like it," he whispered to her rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

She smiled and held onto his hand closing her owns eyes to fall asleep.

"I love you," he whispered. Asihe didn't know if he was talking in his sleep but she replied.

"I love you too."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I made it extra cute :3. Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday . I was busy again :d**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry if it's unedited I had to quickly post this one up. **

Chapter 12

"Malik, wake up."

Malik moaned and turned his back to Asihe.

"Malik, wake. UP!" Asihe said pushing him over.

Malik rose from the pillows half asleep, "What is it?" he asked his voice slurred.

Asihe bit her lip then finally said, "I don't want to get married."

Malik looked at her confused.

"Why not?"

"Well, we only met a month ago, plus I just don't want to…"

Malik sighed deeply, "What's the real problem?"

Asihe looked at him nervously, then whispered, "Altair told Maria that he doesn't approve and that it's too soon, and I agree with him."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Then we'll wait until you want to get married."

"Thank you Malik, I knew you'd understand."

Asihe kissed Malik on the forehead making him blush.

"Just one more small request," Asihe said smiling.

"Go on," Malik asked curious.

"I need to go back to England, I have to tell my father."

Malik straighten his posture, "What?! The man who sold you to slavers, you want to tell him?"

"Yes I fully understand he did that, but he's my father and I still love him dearly."

"I refuse to do that, he can't come."

"He won't, I just want to tell him!"

"Asihe, no, you can't go there."

"I'll go! By myself! And I won't come back here," Asihe yelled.

She got up and climbed out the Bureau walking towards the carriage outside. The night before while Malik was sleeping she planned everything. She had her coin purse and her luggage in carriage already. She threw the purple flower on the ground and tossed her ring in the Bureau.

She adjusted herself in the carriage, "Please go, I can't spare anymore time."

The carriage fled off, out of the city and into the mountains.

Malik watched the carriage go, angry at Asihe and angry at himself for letting her leave like that. He returned into the Bureau and picked up the engagement ring. He had to find Asihe and convince her that what she's doing is wrong. Her father doesn't give a damn about her, but she does.

Malik left a note on the table they ate at explaining the situation and that'll he'll be back in three months. The trip to England itself took a month, he would have to locate her, which would be another month, his body ached at the idea of riding horseback all the way to England, but he couldn't leave Asihe defenceless, her father would have plans for her.

He grabbed water and a dozen apples for his trip to England. He placed them all in a sack and walked to the stables which were placed just outside of the walls of Acre. He bought the horse and threw the sack on his back and they rode off. It was fairly hard to control the horse with only one hand, but Malik was determined.

Two weeks had passed, Malik was getting tired of riding and wanted to hire a carriage, but he didn't have enough coins. He camped out in abandoned farms, but he was restless, he kept having nightmares that he would arrive there with Asihe dead and her father hovering over her.

Malik decided he had to let g of the fantasy of finding her. He made a plan to turn back, and completely forget about everything that had to with Asihe; he planned to throw the ring in the ocean, and to donate her supplies. He was tired of searching for her day and night.

In the morning Malik saddled his horse and was ready to head back to Acre, he walked over to get the sack filled with his supplies and food when something caught his eye.

A carriage was over turned on the side of the road, smoke was coming out of the top and blood was splattered everywhere. A horse was lying dead next to its owner, and clothes were all across the ground.

Malik caustically walked towards the carriage, looking around for any sign of life. He picked up one of the shirts that were covered in the blood; the blood was still wet, the attack must have happened not too soon ago. He dropped the shirt when he saw the symbol sewn into it. He heard coughing and the sound of someone struggling. He walked closer to the carriage to find that someone was stuck underneath the carriage. Malik didn't know who this person was, because their face was covered in blood and their body scorched with fire.

The person was unconscious with heavy breathing. Malik looked around for any tool to life up the carriage from underneath this person. He desperately searching hoping to save this person's life, but nothing was found. He decided to drag the person out, it would cause extreme pain to the victim but it was the only way.

Malik grabbed the boney arm and slowly pulled the person out. The victim cried out in pain now full awake. Malik understood it was a female, because of her high pitched shrieks, and her feminine structure.

He wiped off the blood on her face to see who it was. He heart automatically stopped when he saw Asihe underneath the blood. Her whole body was burnt, neck down, the burns weren't terrible like her face was but the burns disabled her to move or even speak. All she could do was whimper and moan.

Malik used the remains of his water to clean Asihe's face and body. He picked her up and carried her into the farm he slept in that night; he placed her on the ground, knowing if he placed her in the hay that would irritate her burns. He grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around her burns.

"You…were…right," Asihe managed to say.

Malik pulled her hair back, forcing himself not the cry, "Shh, don't speak. You'll be okay, I promise."

Asihe smiled, "You always keep your promises."

He held her in his lap until they both fell asleep, he held tightly onto her hand, afraid that she'll leave him alone again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright my readers/haters(I love you too) as you obviously know I have not been updating in a while, I've been busy up to my neck in work and preparation for school. This story is going to end soon, and I wanna keep it funny, upbeat, y'know that stuff. I've also been contemplating if I should make comics. (Yes I draw comics of Asscreed homies (sorry my gangster side got the best of me Real talk) wait…. Draw something…. Back, so it would be greatly appreciated if y'all write something/ PM me if I should or should not, because I can't make decisions myself, I have assassins to feed. And APPRENTLY they eat a lot *cough* *cough* Ezio step away from the fridge.**

**ANNYWAYS back to the story!**

Chapter 13 **( Friday the 13 th :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lol jks)**

"Ow! Stop it Asihe," Malik commanded dogging another one of Asihe's kicks.

He grabbed her legs and held them down, "if you're going to get better," he paused to tie her legs together, "you have to let me put the lotion on you!"

"_lotion?! _You mean lava from the pits of hell! They burn my skin!"

"No," Malik began trying to catch Asihe's arms, "it keeps it from infection."

Malik grabbed her two wrists and managed to tie them together. Asihe was still covered in her own blood and her wounds were still open, she didn't let Malik come near her with a needle.

"Leaving me to die would be easier!" Asihe said trying to bite off the ropes that bound her hands.

"I can't let that happen," Malik said grabbing the lotion, "the sooner your wounds heal, the sooner I can take you back to Acre and you can properly get better."

Asihe started wiggling violently, trying to escape Malik.

"You are asking me to knock you out," Malik threatened getting annoyed.

"You're asking for a miracle! I am not going to get better!"

Malik sat crossing his legs the lotion dripping from his hand.

"Look at me, you're not blind," Asihe said calmer, "I'm not going to get better."

"You are, trust me."

Asihe shook her head, "no Malik, I've seen children die like this, my neighbours before I was sold had a child who was caught in a fire, they paid chests filled with gold coins, doctors came from the corners of the Earth, he die a month later."

Malik stared at her, knowing she was right. She broke four ribs, her legs, and her right arm. The sword wounds were open, some revealing her broken bones. He looked at her neck, were the scar still laid, taunting him.

"Can I at least try?"

She shook her head again, "no, don't waste your life on perfecting me."

Malik stood there staring at her, partially offended, "I was not trying to perfect you I'm in love with you."

She rolled her eyes, then she looked at him, her sapphire eyes piercing into his, "promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll leave, and leave me in Acre."

"But-

She shook her head interrupting his argument, "Untie me."

Malik took off her bounds; she stuck her hand into his pocket taking out the pearl ring.

"We'll get married, right here, right now."

"But it won't be legal."

"It doesn't matter, if you actually love me and if I actually love you we will not marry."

"How will you know that I didn't marry," Malik asked curious.

"I won't. I'll take your word."

She snapped the pearl off the ring and stuck it into Malik's pocket. She put the gold band on her burnt finger.

"Grab the water, I'll clean myself off then we can go to Acre, there we will part ways."

Asihe cleaned the blood off her body, leaving only burnt spots and open wounds, which she tied with her clothes that were in her suitcase. He carried her onto the horse and they rode off to Acre.

Malik looked at her; she smiled at him flicking water on his face, "don't be sad, we still have one night together."

She was right, one day's travel to Acre, Malik had been loathing this moment the whole trip back.

She pulled on Malik's sleeve, trying to bring him closer. He stood up and sat down next to her, leaning on the wall of the abandoned barn. She leaned onto him, pressing her back to his shoulder.

"We have one night together," she said in a whispered.

Malik looked at her, cocking his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She winked at him, "as they say, seize the day, or well… night," she said smiling.

She pressed her lips against his, he finally understood what she was telling him.

**OHHH SNAP! Now you guys can be like, omg Malik did you just… 'y'know what' PLAYER :OOOOO Malik you rascal you, you're becoming like Ezio!:P Stay tuned for more drama and jokes :D **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Malik held onto Asihe's arm as she got off the horse. He removed the luggage off the horse and walked with Asihe to the market.

"This doesn't feel right," she said examining the crowd.

"Maybe because this is a bad idea," Malik growled under his breath.

Asihe heard him and responded, "_No not that_, someone is watching us…"

Malik turned to her, her face was white as sails on a ship, he looked around for any suspicious person, but an attacker to Asihe could have been a citizen to Malik.

"Where are they?"

"If I knew, I would be running," Asihe barked.

"Keep moving forward, we're sitting ducks," Asihe grabbed onto his robe and he led them towards the Den.

"I think I know who they are," Asihe said, they said suddenly stopping.

Malik turned to her frustrated, she had more enemies then himself, "Who?"

"The slave traders, they attacked my cart."

He narrowed his eyes looking at her, "there's something wrong."

Asihe widened her own in response, "You don't think I'm working for them do you?"

"There are no Templars anywhere, none, something is defiantly wrong," Malik scaled the nearest building leaving Asihe on the ground. He leaped over to the other building across from him to get a better view of the city.

Asihe stood below him, helplessly watching him unaware of the attackers behind her. She felt a sweaty hand on her arm, pulling her back with great force. Her back hit the ground, leaving her dizzy and confused, she opened her eyes to see who grabbed her, a knife was rushing towards her head, she rolled over to her side and attempted to get back up; the attacker kicked her spine, forcing her to the ground. The side of her face burned from the sand tearing at her flesh. She attempted to scream but was knocked in the head with the hilt of a sword. She opened her eyes to see Malik fending off the attacker and seven other men.

She got up and reached for the sword from the corpse that laid next to her. She picked up the weapon, feeling its weight on her arm and dug it into his back, she watched his limp body fall to the ground, from the corner of her eye another man ran after her in full speed. She jumped to the side, grabbed his hair pulling back his neck, and slit his throat. Asihe looked at Malik who was surrounded in dead slavers, a man stricken him on his hip, staining his blue robes a dark red.

"Let's go to the Den," he said his breathing heavy.

Asihe followed behind, not speaking a word, she could see he was upset and angry; his eyes were filled with hatred as he entered the dark Den. The wound on his hip started bleeding heavily, Malik could see black dots scattered around, and he tripped over a thrown pillow and landed on the cement floor.

Asihe ran towards him placing his head in her lap. He looked at his needle and thread that was on his table along with several drawings of the map he was attempting to make.

"Get the needle and thread, with some water, and make haste," Malik said pointing to his desk.

Asihe put a pillow underneath his head and ran towards his desk. She threw the papers around frantically trying to find the needle and thread. _Why does it have to be so small!_ She thought.

Malik watched her ruin all his drawings, he groaned annoyed, knowing Altair would force him to draw them again but ten times better than before.

Asihe grabbed the needle and thread and balanced the bowl of water on her wrists. She placed the items down beside him, waiting for her next command.

"Alright, give me the needle and thread."

"You're going to stitch yourself up?"

"Yes," Malik said trying not to waste any time.

"No, I will do it." Asihe removed Malik's blue without even letting him argue.

His face flushed, turning a bright red, Asihe was trying to remove his pants to see the wound.

"No!" He said refusing, covering his wound with his hand.

She looked at his red face confused, "We've already…"

"I know!" Malik said cutting her off, trying to spare the embarrassment.

She looked at him annoyed, "You're bleeding to death and you **don't** want me to help you?"

Malik nodded hoping it would convince her.

"That's it," Asihe sat on top of Malik's legs, one of her hands holding his arm down and the other trying to stitch his wound.

"I'm obviously stronger than you!"

"Then push me off!" Asihe taunted.

And he did. Malik sat up, throwing Asihe off of him.

"I'm trying to help you!" Asihe said struggling to knock him out.

"I don't need help! I've done this a thousand times!"

The two sat on the cement ground, their hands covered with Malik's blood, trying to subdue each other.

"I just need to take off your sash that's all!" Asihe said trying to grab the red band across Malik's waist.

"Asihe, will you just!"

"Malik I'm trying to help you and you're fighting me!"

"I can do this myself, you're making it worse by fighting me while blood pours out of my body!"

"Oh stop whining, it happens to every woman once a month, we can handle so can you."

Malik's face turned even redder, "Are you saying am I a woman?!"

Asihe rolled her eyes, "No!"

She finally had enough; she grabbed the rope and tied his arm to the bottom of the bookcase. She sat on his legs and took off the red sash.

"Asihe!"

Ignoring Malik, she poured the water on his scar and began stitching it up. The pain from the stitches wasn't that thing that made him yell, it was the way she was stitching.

"You're not doing it right! You don't pour the water on to dab it and then dry it off! You are suppose to make _x's_!"

She clumsily stitched up the wound; she tied a knot at the end and cut the thread with her teeth. She wrapped gauze around his waist. She got off of his legs and untied his arm from the bookcase. She sat crossed legged beside him, waiting for his response to everything.

"You did a terrible job," he said glaring at her.

She glared back at him.

"I could have gotten out of that knot, just wanted you to feel better about yourself."

"I bet," she said irritated.

He looked at her, his viscous brown eyes calming down and turning a light hazel.

"You're eyes change colour when you are mad," Asihe said still looking into his eyes.

Malik looked at her eyes for a moment, they were a light blue, and they grabbed your attention, even from afar, leaving you in a trance in the middle of a crowd. The lightest of blues Malik had ever witnessed, the blue was almost white, the black circle in her eye expanded when she looked at Malik, and her usual deep ocean blue eyes turned into a lighter colour, calmer colour.

"You're eyes leave me in a trance," Malik admitted still staring into the light blue colour staring back at him.

Asihe smiled at him her cheeks painting themselves a light pink; her eyes went a colour lighter, a shade away from being completely white.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun's rays hit Malik's eyes, forcing him to open them. Asihe wasn't beside him, and he knew they slept beside each other. His eyes darted across the room trying to find any evidence of her whereabouts. He heard a sound coming from the other room.

It had been two weeks of them arguing when they should leave, it seemed that Asihe was always angry or sad; she kept delaying the time of when they would part ways afraid of something. Malik kept asking her to tell him what she was so afraid of, and that she doesn't have to leave. But the days pressed on, more fighting, more yelling, and more tears from Asihe's side. Malik had finally gave up hope and began to think she was going insane.

Malik stood up and walk over, slowly opening the door. He knew that sound, it was the sound of the result of feeding too much food to Asihe. He poked his head in the door, to see if it was actually Asihe.

Her head hung over the chamber pot, Malik was right, she was throwing up. He knelt beside her, holding her hair back.

"Did you eat too much again?" Malik whispered to her.

She lifted her head from the chamber pot and sat up straight. She picked up the cloth on the ground and wiped her face; she let out a tired groan.

"I have a terrible headache, I feel like throwing up, eating and can you **_smell_** that?"

Malik gently stroked her back trying to comfort her.

"I'll bring a doctor, just sit tight and don't eat anything."

"But I'm starving," she whined.

Malik left the room to get dressed and get a doctor for Asihe. He was half way across the room before Asihe called out to him.

"Malik, don't leave me! I'm in so much pain!"

He rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Anyone waking him up this earlier knew to be aware of his grumpy state. He ambled over to the doctor, who was always preached on the stone fence by the ocean. Malik came up to him, nervous that he'll fall off and his death will be blamed on him. Resulting in him wasting time killing the guards or running from them.

"I need a word with you!"

The man scratched his hair, the same colour as his robes, white. Malik assumed him to be a scholar, with his white robes and educated face. Although Malik never understood why he would stand on the ledge of the stone fence, since it was so dangerous, the only thing breaking his fall would be the mountain side and the harsh waters.

"How can I help a young man like you?"

"I need some help," Malik said resting his hand on his hip.

Somehow the doctor took this as some sort of signal of _how_ Malik wanted help.

"I am sorry to say, but men cannot have children."

Malik was taken aback, why would think that he wanted to bear children. His face turned pink, and his voice became hoarse from embarrassment.

"I understand I can't bear children you fool!"

"Do not shed your pent up anger on me sir, I have many requests to turn man to female, and I can't possibly fit you in, plus I don't think you can even afford it."

Malik stared at the man filled with rage, "I do not want to change genders you dim-witted man, I need help for my friend!"

"He wants to be a woman?"

Malik rubbed his hair; he knew why the doctor stood on the ledge because he was completely crazy.

"No," Malik explained, "she is already a woman and wants to stay that way but she's become ill."

"So no one wants me to change their genders?"

Malik's hand formed into a fist ready to strike the doctor in the jaw and watch him fall into the ocean to be completely satisfied that he was dead.

"NO! NO ONE WANTS YOU TO MAKE INTO A MAN OR A FEMALE!" Malik yelled to the doctor.

The citizens of Acre turned around to find out who yelled such a thing, all eye rested on Malik. They whispered to each other wondering why he would ever yell something like that out. Malik grabbed the cuff of the Doctor and led him away from the crowd.

"Understand this; you are helping my friend, who does not want to change genders. Listen to me and listen to me good. She has been throwing up, dizzy, in pain and I don't know why."

"And you're afraid that it's deadly?"

"Finally you make some sense," Malik whispered under his breath as he escorted the man to the Den.

Asihe was still lying on the ground, clutching onto his hips for comfort. The Doctor sat down beside, rolling her over on her back. He examined her from head to toe, after checking her pulse and vital organs he asked her some questions.

"Where is the pain?"

"My hips, waist, and lowering back."

"When did your nausea begin?"

"Last night, but I slept until the break of dawn, which is when I woke up and began vomiting."

The doctor nodded his head; he inspected the burns on her legs and arm, "how did you get these burns?"

"Bandit raid, they set my carriage on fire, and as I was escaping the carriage fell on me."

"You may have fractured your hip bone, does it hurt to walk?"

She shook her head, "I sprained my legs and arms but nothing more."

"You are one lucky lady; your bones are very weak."

"We know," Malik and Asihe said in unison.

"I have one more question, when was the last time you were intimate?"

Asihe stared at the doctor her face blushing red, hearing this Malik's face became red as well. Both of them stood in embarrassment as Asihe said, "Approximately two or three weeks ago."

"Well there is good news and bad news, which would you prefer?"

Asihe looked at Malik waiting for him to answer; he stood there puzzled over which to chose, "good news."

The doctor stood up straight and cleaned his robe, "Good news is she is pregnant."

Malik mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. _You are so stupid! You can't bring her back to Masyaf, Altair won't allow it! Screw Altair, she's more important, it's your child for god's sakes! We could stay here in Acre until she gives birth… And run back to Masyaf after a year with a baby! That's just worse! We can pretend she's not pregnant, oh and when she gets a big belly we'll just tell Altair she's fat!_

Malik rubbed his temples, after arguing with himself he had gotten a migraine. Asihe looked at the doctor completely shocked; she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Her mind turned off scaring her that there was _living_ inside of her.

"Bad news," she quickly said still dazed.

_Oh no she's going to start crying_ Malik thought to him.

"Well, bad news is that you are too unhealthy to give birth and survive, the baby will suck all the nutrients out of your body, and you have none, there is a couple of ways to handle this, either you continue your way and the result will be that you or your child will die, or you can make her gain more weight."

"I've tried everything in my power to make her gain weight, it doesn't work!"

"Well, I pray for the best, and you should too," the Doctor said leaving the Den in silence.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are we going to do," Malik scratched his head, pacing back and forth.

"Don't do that, you'll lose hair."

Malik shot her a glare, but his expression calmed when he saw Asihe's face was as pale as his own. He let his arm drop to his arm, trying to listen instead of argue. Asihe looked up at Malik who was standing in front of her.

"Come on, get up," Malik said lending Asihe a hand.

Asihe looked at his hand, she hesitated to take it, and she looked up at Malik her eyes filled with tears.

"I am really going to die?"

She looked at him, her eyes watery and innocent. He wanted to lie and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but a part of him couldn't lie to her. He couldn't say that she's not going to die and then nine months later she is buried three feet in the ground without even saying good bye.

Malik stared back at her, his brows furrowed, "I won't let you."

Asihe shook her head, not accepting his answer, "You sound like my father."

Malik stared at her shocked that she would say anything like that to him after all he did for her.

Asihe noticed his expression then continued talking, "One late night he picked me up out of my bed, he said I'm going to be living with someone else for a while, I asked him if I'd ever see him again, he said yes, I asked if I'm going to get hurt, he replied, 'I won't let you.' He lied, and so are you."

His face tensed up, his brow furrowed, his mouth tight and straight. He couldn't think of anything to tell her, to reassure her that she isn't going to die.

"I promise," he said, ashamed that this time, would break his promise.

She continued to stare at him, her eyes still filled with water. She looked at her burnt hands, the deformed skin wrapping around her fingers.

"Asihe, I promise to you," Malik repeated.

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself off the ground.

She looked back at him, "What should we name it?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Four weeks, road to Masyaf. _

A growing pain came from Asihe's feet. They had been walking for two days; the carriage they hired refused to go in the mountains, which meant they had to walk the rest of the way. They rarely stopped to eat, because none of them had the appetite, or sleep at all since they would be haunted with nightmares. They were a few miles away from Masyaf, were they could finally decide what to do with Asihe.

Malik looked at Asihe; her bare feet gathered a number of rocks and dirt. She stepped carefully on the ground, and when her foot had contacted to the land her eyes would squeeze from the pain.

"Do you want my shoes?" Malik asked pointing to his leather boots.

She shook her head, "No."

He wished she would talk to him, even saying a good morning was something rare for Malik. If he welcomed her with a 'good morning' she would give him a blank stare, as though she tried to reply to him, but her voice was broken. The stares she would give Malik made it unnerving for him to speak to her. Her face would be empty and her eyes filled with void. Malik would look into her nearly white eyes and felt as if he owed her something, that it was _his_ fault.

But Asihe would never blame it on him, she was still in shock. Her mind racing, wondering, calculating what her death would be like. Everything she did reminded her that her time is done, her story has been written, and the only thing left is to sign at the bottom, _The End. _This frightened her, swallowing her last breath, knowing she would never do the same again, thus making her weaker, tired, and ready to sit down for nine months and await her death. No hope, no motivation to go on, she was going to die in nine months, no matter what she did. No gesture of kindness would help, since in the end it's useless garbage. All her life, the memories she individually collected would be gone, the only person to identify was Malik, and the others. But what happened when they were gone? Would she just be cleaned off the table, like crumbs from brunch?

She wanted to speak with Malik, to tell him how her emotions had been torn; cry into his shoulder like a child, were as he would gently rub her back and reassure her _that everything is going to be alright_. But as she opened her mouth to speak to him, nothing would come out, her eyes would be filled with contained tears, her throat would tighten and she wouldn't be able to speak, just watch Malik leave her sitting in the room, looking out her window, watching the people, _knowing_ that she wouldn't be among them any longer. As the days became shorter, the chance of ever redeeming herself became a thin, faint line.

"I'm sorry," she spat out, watching her feet.

She hadn't spoken to Malik that her voice was alien. He couldn't recognise it properly, since it's been a month since Asihe spoke a word to him.

He looked at her, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. His eyes went soft, his eyes gathering his tears, but he refused to cry, for he would shame himself. He pulled her in close; she buried her head into his robes, softly crying.

"Don't be sorry, we all have to die."

"But why so soon?" She croaked her throat tightened.

He petted her hair, as he searched through his mind to say something to her.

"It's a part of life, we can't escape it," he tried.

Her hot tears fell onto Malik's robes and down her neck.

"I want to go home," she whimpered, "I want my father and my mother. I want to run to them and cry and receive their comfort in return."

"I wish I could take you to England…"

"You can't take me were they are, there gone! Why else did you think I wanted to go to England?"

"To visit your father?"

"My father's grave! Beside my mother," she bawled.

Malik stayed silent as Asihe cried into his robes. He picked her up like a toddler and began to walk forward.

"You're just tired; you haven't eaten or slept in days."

"I am guilty, killing the poor child; greedily killing him, carrying him to death."

"In nine months you are going to be happy, I swear."

"How can I be happy if I'm dead?"

"You won't be, you'll be cradling our child and you will begin to cry from happiness," Malik said making up half the stuff he said.

"If it's a boy," Asihe began as Malik reached the front gate of Masyaf, "promise me to name him Tazim."

"Of course whatever you say."

Malik liked the name, had a ring to it, _Tazim Al-Sayf. _


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Why do my words lose their meaning?" Asihe asked, staring into the night sky.

Altair wasn't too happy with the news Malik had brought him. He was quarrelling with Malik, refusing to let them stay here, Maria had listened to their argument. She quickly agreed to let Malik stay, while Altair stared at his wife, who shot him an equally menacing glare. A great weight had been lifted off Malik's shoulders and as a celebration he took Asihe for a picnic on the hill overlooking the ocean. A giant oak tree stood at the edge of the hill, the branches reaching to the sky, attempting to grab the stars.

"Every word you say is important to me," Malik said reassuring her.

She adjusted her position to face Malik, she was happier than usual, "What was that colorful thing in the sky we saw in the evening after the rain?"

"You mean the rainbow?"

She turned onto her back, her head resting on Malik's chest, "It was so beautiful."

"It reminded me of you."

Asihe chuckled, "Don't try to be romantic, it doesn't suit you."

He smiled; it had been such a long time since he had actually smiled "You want me to treat you as I treat a novice?"

"No," she began her laughing residing, "I want you to be yourself."

"What if I get lost, being someone who I am not?"

Asihe stared into the sky, searching for an answer.

"We'll meet somewhere, when I'm gone."

His heart grew heavy, when she brought up her death, "Where do you want to meet?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Over the rainbow, on the other side."

"A rainbow is merely an illusion, no matter where we go, we can't cross it."

"It's probably beautiful over the rainbow, that's why it's so hard to get there, because over the rainbow, everything is alright."

"If you're with me, everything is alright; no need to go over the rainbow."

"I'll be waiting there, no matter how much you argue about it, I'll be sitting at the entrance for you, and then…" Her voice trailed off as she began to daydreamed, "We'll go in together."

"You have the imagination of a child Asihe," Malik said chuckling.

She shrugged her shoulders, "you brood like an old man."

"Old man and child, strange combination."

"Who said we have to match?"

Malik looked at her, exchanging glances, "It makes more sense."

Asihe shook her head, "You are crazy about logic."

"It's better to know the truth than to be always confused."

Malik played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers; she looked at him, a plain expression on her face.

"Nothing is true, Malik," she said turning her face away from him and too the sky.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A dream is a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. But why did this dream seem so real? Was it a dream or a nightmare? He was stuck, trapped outside of his room. Altair was sitting next to him, bags under his eyes. Malik looked at himself; he had the same bags as Altair.

Altair turned to him his golden eyes glowing, Malik's hands were shaking and beads of sweat were across his forehead. Malik didn't know why he was so nervous and scared, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

He stood up and knocked on his door; Altair looked at him then said "You've been waiting for someone to open that door for a fortnight."

Malik turned and gave his friend a questioning glance, "what?"

"You're not allowed in there, Malik."

"Elucidate me, Altair, why I'm not allowed in my own room."

Altair shook his head, "You _can't_."

Malik glared at him, annoyed that he wouldn't answer his question, "And why can't I?"

No answer.

"This is senseless, why aren't you answering me Altair?"

_Wake up Malik, you are crushing me. _A voice repeated in his mind.

His heart was racing as his eyes flew open. He held his breath, trying to grasp the fact that he was dreaming, and if he is now. His eyes flitted across the room, questioning his surroundings. Someone was tugging at his arm; he looked over to see Asihe in her night gown unsuccessfully pushing his arm away from her. He lifted his arm still looking at Asihe who was know pulling on her leg. He lifted his leg and released hers.

"Were you having nightmares?"

"Not really, just a strange dream."

"You shift when you are asleep. You turned and you were crushing me," Asihe said hazily, placing both of her hands underneath her pillow.

He looked at her; she was slowly drifting off, yawning quietly. "Sorry Asihe, I've just been so restless lately."

"Just close your eyes and…" she said groggily, before falling back to sleep.

Malik turned to the ceiling for answers. _Asihe is so quiet when she's sleeping, she could be-_ Malik stopped in his tracks and quickly turned his attention to Asihe. He waited for her chest to rise and fall back; he placed his hand over her waiting for a heartbeat. She turned onto her left side, her back facing Malik. _She's alive, _Malik let out a relieved sigh placing his hand over his eyes trying to fall back asleep.

They have been at Masyaf for two weeks, which means it's been six weeks since they heard about Asihe being pregnant. Maria was ecstatic to hear that Asihe was pregnant to so she would be able to share her pregnancy stories; Asihe would usually drift off trying to guess if it was a boy or a girl. Malik and she couldn't decide on a name if it was a girl, they both wanted a boy, but if they did get a girl they couldn't decide a name, they would always end picking a male name for the child. Which made the list of baby names seven for boys, zero for girls. Asihe didn't have a stomach yet, according to Maria the ten and four days is when she would get a bump. Everything seemed perfect.

But it wasn't. Every timed it rained Asihe would sit outside and wait for the rainbow to come, even if it didn't come until two hour following the rain she would still sit and wait. Her admiration over the rainbow became an obsession. She would only speak to Malik about the rainbow, asking him questions. He didn't understand what was wrong with her and this unhealthy addiction, but he yearned for Asihe to be happy before she passed away.

Which did not go as premeditated.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hello my beautiful readers! As some of you know school is starting, and when school starts, homework piles up. So in result I will not be updating every day, but instead 3-4 times a week, or when I have time. Sorry for inconvenience but I would like to thank you! This story is not going to finish anytime soon (Yay!).**

It was a cold morning is Masyaf. The winter was soon coming and all the birds flew away from the cold, taking their beautiful songs with them. Asihe always rose to the songs of the birds, swearing at them while she got up to slam the window close. The time she woke up at became a habit, this morning she didn't have any birds to swear at, and was at peace. She decided she needed some fresh air, and to visit the beach. She left a note on Malik's desk of her where about and left for the beach.

For some who was eight weeks (two months to be exact), her stomach was large. Maria had noticed this and suggested seeing a doctor. They went to a doctor the next week, waiting what could possibly be wrong with Asihe. Malik had thought of the worst satiation, the child was deformed and would die inside of Asihe scarring her forever. Asihe was neutral, since Maria had reassured her that every pregnancy is different, and then told a gruesome story about Sef's birth.

The doctor took some tests, asked some questions. Simple, but the entire time Malik was there his hands were shaking and his forehead manufacturing sweat. After an hour the doctor had returned and told them the news. Asihe had twins, their gender was unsure, but they were positive that she was carrying twins. Asihe was ecstatic to hear the news, Malik not so much. He later asked the doctor that wouldn't two children consume more nutrients from Asihe, in which he replied with a nonchalant yes. From that day Malik had been force feeding Asihe, always making sure that she had enough to eat and more.

At the beach there was an excepted guest. Asihe walked towards Altair who was sitting in the sand staring out into the ocean. She came and sat next to him, not daring to rupture the silence.

"You like to sit on the sand in the morning?" Altair asked, still gazing out into the ocean.

"It's peaceful, don't you think?"

He nodded, agreeing with her. He looked at her, and her stomach, then back to the ocean.

"Malik is worried, and so am I."

"About what?" She asked curious why Altair was worried.

"Your death." He said his voice cold.

"I can't stop that."

"Your children, I'm worried about your children," he admitted.

She looked at him, his profile was to her, and his hood was up, hiding his expressions and emotions.

"Why?" she asked her voice calm.

"My mother died in child birth, and my father died afterwards. No one should grow up to be like the man I use to be."

"You can help then, instead of telling me, someone who is helpless."

"And how could I possibly do that?" He snapped.

"Help Malik raise the children, don't tell him though, he'll refuse your help. Just always be there for them."

He snickered, "I'm no guardian angel."

"I'm not asking you to be, just this one thing Altair," she said placing a hand on his shoulder waiting for him to jerk away at her touch.

But he didn't, "And how would you know I would help?"

"I wouldn't, I would simply trust you."

"Trust shouldn't be given away."

"I learned to trust you, you have gained mine. All I'm asking is to take care of my children."

He shook his head, "I can't take care of my own children."

She let out a sigh, "You take care of everyone, even me, you just can't admit it. Even if you do not want to help Malik, in the end you will. You're a hero Altair, and can't help but do the right thing."

"You don't know me," he snapped jerking her hand away from his shoulder.

She stood up from where she was sitting, "I don't need to."

She walked off to the other side of the beach, walking near the water picking up flat stones.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Good day my lovelies! Certainly good day for me, I had a wonderful first day for anyone who was wondering, gym is…eh. But during the boring lecture in Geography class a schedule struck me. Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday tune in and a new chapter will be up! If not I will be writing a short message to you, excusing myself for not living up to my standards! Or if exams come or a big project, the chapters will be cut to Tuesday and Friday. 4:00pm to be exact, Eastern Standard Time, (I'm in Canada). Now back to the story! Short one, I have to get some things organized! Short but will answer all your questions.**

Malik played with the pearl in his pocket, a new thing for him to do instead of rubbing or scratching his head. He looked at Asihe, her brow furrowed and her eyes cold and unforgiving.

"I don't feel right. This isn't right," Malik said turning away from her frosty face.

"I don't want to Malik, _how _many times am I suppose to tell you," she retorted.

He looked to his feet, not wanting to see those dark angry eyes. The light blue turning dark and merciless.

"I will tell you a hundred times and more, because my feelings towards this relationship are not changing. I do not want our child to be born out of birth."

"We already told them we are, what would we say? That we're marrying again, for the fun of it!"

"Why not? Why won't you marry me, it's been five months. I've waited for so long, and this child _will _not and _cannot_ be a bastard child!"

She glared at him for using that word on their unborn children, "Five months isn't enough, nor is five years."

He rolled his eyes, turning his profile to her. What was wrong with her, why wouldn't she marry him? They both loved each other, they do not regret having children, and are ecstatic, (except at times Malik wouldn't think she is dead when, in fact, she is sleeping.)

"Why?"

She looked at him confused, Malik turned to her, his face filled with anger.

"Why?" he repeated louder.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, questioning me like I'm a villain, which has committed a crime of murder!"

His eyes soften at her sentence, "Why won't you marry me, is it because you don't love me. Have you been playing me as a fool this whole time, only staying because of the kids?"

She looked at him, the dark merciless blue, turning into a lighter forgiving blue.

"Oh Malik," She said embracing him, "what have I done to make you think that?"

She began to cry, her tears staining his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her comforting her.

"Don't cry Asihe, please."

"You believe that I don't love you, but I do! I do love you Malik, why would the thought even cross your mind?" she snivelled.

He hugged her tighter, "I was frustrated, I want to get married, and I don't want to be like this forever."

"Like what?" She asked staring into his brown eyes.

He looked back into her own teary eyes, "It's wrong, morally wrong."

She shook her head, the tears still sticking to her cheeks, "No it's not. Killing thousands of men is not morally wrong, but forcing someone you love to do something they refuse is right."

"I didn't kill thousands of men…"

"It doesn't matter Malik. One or One million, lives are not something you can gain back, if I die, I'm not coming back. But you don't see that, you accept it."

"You can't argue about me being an assassin Asihe, I was born to do this job."

"I know you are, I'll never force you to quit it, but you can't say what we are doing is wrong in the eyes of the people who think what _you_ do is wrong also. Do you understand?"

He shook his head confused.

She let out a tired sigh, "I do not want to get married, even if I have children with you, I just don't see it necessary."

He looked at her, she was partially lying, and he could see it in her eyes, "What else."

She stared at him, poignant, "I can't trust men, and my childhood butchered the idea of having men protect me."

"And this is why you lied about your age?" he asked wanting to know if he was correct.

"Well, men are different," she began playing with a thread on her oversized clothes, "while I worked in the wagon, I would meet different men. Some men wouldn't care if I was eight or sixty, but some men did. I didn't talk to men who would…" she searched for the word in her brown clothes, "wouldn't use me, and men who did I gladly let them stay. But some fell into love with me too quickly, the ride would be one day and they would ask me my age and propose. As you know I hate getting married, but the thought of turning down those kind men hurt me. So I lied, maybe it wasn't a good excuse but it did help me greatly."

He nodded his head, ignoring the images that entered his mind.

"Do you understand?"

He nodded, "I do. I do understand."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late chapter :$ Geography homework! D:**

Three months, or was it four? Malik couldn't tell anymore. Everyday swiftly passed, never stopping for them to gather their thoughts, craft more memories. Days as the beach, sleeping under the oak tree on the hill overlooking the ocean, talking about the cribs, the baby's names took up the weeks. Malik wished he could stop for a minute, take a breath, analyze the situation, stare at Asihe who was glowing with happiness, her stomach budging oblivious that as her stomach grew, her life was coming to a quick end. Malik had made some change, Asihe's collar bone wasn't sticking out, her hip bones had skin you could hold onto. 'From all the bread you've been feeding me, no worries, I still love it,' she would tease, looking at her fuller face.

She didn't look like the gypsy woman Malik had met six months ago, or was it longer? He couldn't tell, as long as he had a tomorrow with Asihe, he didn't need to count the days that passed, but the days that were coming. Her figure had slightly approved, but not by much, she was still frail, _very_ frail. Her face had become fuller, her smiles more warming, her eyes larger, and her cheeks pink. She wore brown maternity clothes that Maria had gotten her. A plain brown tunic, matched with blue trousers that Malik let her wear.

She put her hand on her stomach oddly looking at Malik who wasn't in his usual blue robes, but instead white robes, identical to Altair's, except his did not have any weapons except his hidden blade.

"Going somewhere…?" She questioned.

He looked at her, and then smiled pushing her to smile back at him.

"Care to explain the grin on your face?" She asked still smiling.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What about yours?"

She chuckled at his response and attempt to be mysterious, "Oh Malik, you are surely something different."

He smiled and embraced her, "I have to initiate a new assassin, and we are required to wear these robes."

She traced her finger on the soft fabric, "I like it, but, I like the blue robes much better."

"Why, may I ask?" He said let going of her waist to leave his quarters.

She watched him open the door, waiting for her answer, "Much softer."

He smiled closing the door behind him. He made way for Altair's office, where they would initiate their new assassin.

"Quiet a woman," he thought aloud smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

"Do I have to remove my finger?" The novice asked his voice shaky.

"Unless you want me to," Altair said slamming the dagger into his desk.

The novice jumped at the blade's impact to the wooden desk.

"Stop scarring him Altair and give me the rod."

Altair picked up the metal rod, a circle at the end, were one would place his finger. The rod glowed a bright red. The novice started at the rod in horror.

"You're going to place your ring finger in the rod. It will hurt-

"But deal with it," Altair interrupted.

The novice was inches away from putting his finger in the circle, he could feel the heat bounce off and hit his shaking hands. He quickly placed his finger in the ring, feeling the burn and the pain rushing to the area. He pulled back after a second waving his finger in the air as tears filled his eyes.

"Stop crying," Altair commanded.

"You know how to put on a bracer, am I correct?"

The novice nodded still holding onto his brunt finger. He took the hidden blade, tucking it under his arm while he treated his wound.

"Get out," Altair said, dismissing the teary eyed boy.

Malik and Altair watch him leave, proud or afraid, they'll never know, or care for that matter.

"You didn't have to be so harsh," Malik snapped.

"He's a novice! I'm not going to treat him differently."

"You were a novice, at the age 19! He was just twelve."

"I hate it when you remind me of that past experience," Altair groaned standing up from his seat.

"You'll always be a novice in my eyes," Malik said picking up a glass paper weight.

"And you-

Before Altair could finish his insult his door slammed open, a nurse, and her hair in a mess. She was painting heavy, the two men stared at her while she seized her breath.

"Asihe, she's," she took a deep breath in, "she's in labour."

The only thing you could hear was the glass shattering on the floor.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

How long is forever? An expression used by many people, but have they ever sat down, and thought of the word _forever_. Forever is the rest of the being of the universe, and maybe beyond. Forever isn't a life time; forever is past that, past judgement day, past everything that could possibly end the world, forever is beyond that. Time never stops; the sun goes up and down, around and around no matter of what is happening in front of the sun, it will continue its course. _Forever_, a word with such power, thrown around nonchalantly.

Forever was the word repeated constantly in Malik's head; his back pressed against the wall, his eyes tired, his head pounding, his face wet, his body sore, and his heart heavy. Screams came from the closed door. From child or woman he didn't know, and didn't want to figure out either. He had the heard the same sound when Maria was in such a state, Altair in the same position, nervous, constantly wanted to run from the sounds. From all things Altair is not afraid of, he is afraid the swift end of his wife. He couldn't bear the sounds, he wouldn't. He would clasp his hands over his ears and wait while Malik stood beside him. It was such an alien thing to see Altair afraid, Malik felt uneasy and prayed it would he would never have to experience it again.

It was the other way around now. Except Malik wanted to open the door to see what was going on. His hand would reach for the door, ready to hold on the brass knob. Altair would say 'No,' or 'Stop,' nothing else. Malik would retreat back to the wall, sliding down, sitting across the door, watching it, and waiting for the screaming to stop. It had felt like forever for Malik, sitting there, doing nothing but watching. Finally the screaming came to a halt, the sound of a blade came to Malik's attention. He knew what was happening, he _had_ to stop it. Altair stood in front of the door, guarding it from Malik, who desperately wanted to get inside.

The door finally opened after nine hours, two nurses came out, holding something in their arms. They scurried away before Malik could stop them and see what they were hiding. Maria stood at the door, her face whiter than the clouds, her hands covered in crimson and the dagger as well. She stepped aside gesturing Malik to enter. He looked at her, his face hollow, then looked at Altair, who placed his hand on Malik's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid."

Malik turned away from him, the words sinking into his mind, grasping every detail of the sentence. Holding his breath he entered the dark room. Towels were placed on the table beside the bed, both of them covered with scarlet. He held tightly on the clothes that covered his heart, as he slowly walked towards the bed.

He examined her, the blood rushing out of cut on her neck. He gentle face, wet from tears, some tears resting in the deformed parts of her skin. He looked at her arms, the colour faded completely, only leaving the burnt marks. He looked at her tangled hair, her petite feet. His heart stopped, he couldn't bear the sight, but looking away was too dangerous, as if she might open her blue eyes, to say goodbye.

He fell to his knees, staining his pants with her blood. He throat tightened, his eyes filled with the salty water. He placed his hand over her cold ones, waiting for the warmth of her touch. Waiting. He squeezed tighter on her hand, his vision now blurry from the tears in his eyes.

"Wake up, Asihe," he whispered his throat narrowing with each word.

He waited for an answer, staring at her cold hollow body. His grip on her hand tightened.

"Wake up," he said a bit louder, his voice still weak.

He waited once more, the tears swimming down his face landing on his clothes. His grip tightened, he heard a crack coming from her hand. He waited for her scream and retrieve her hand from his grip.

"Wake up!" He yelled, his voice cracking from the tears.

His head fell onto the bed, his hand still griping tightly onto her. He felt the gold ring that was still on her finger. His shoulders shook as he cried, his face burning hot. His mind couldn't understand what was happening, what was going on.

* * *

Malik woke up early the next day, he placed a plate across from his own, he put a large piece of bread and extra cheese. He sat down at his end and waited for Asihe, only to be reminded that she wasn't coming.

He rested his head in his hand, reminding himself that Asihe died. Today she will buried next to Kadar with their son. Tomorrow he will try and forget, the next he will help Altair with any duties, and the next day after that...

He would buy some wine or mead. Something to help his sour mood, something to help ease his sore heart, he'll stop drinking on the second day, maybe the third or perhaps the fourth, fifth is the best number.

He let his head fall on the table, he could stop eating, stop breathing. Surely it would be painful, but not as painful as being alone for the rest of his life. He felt the rough wood under his fingers, reminding him of Asihe's cheek where the skin was deformed and bumpy. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that Asihe was sitting beside him still.

"Are you okay Malik?" Asihe asked worried.

He looked at her glowing face, "I miss you so much."

She smiled at him, "we are here together."

She leaned onto his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Malik reached over to his son, his soft black hair went through Malik's fingers. The child reached over and grabbed his finger holding onto it tightly.

"I wish I can see you, it's not fair," Malik said.

"Malik, do not be sad, you'll age quicker," Asihe warned.

"I'll die sooner and be with you."

"I don't want you to die, I want you to continue, forget."

"I can't, I won't."

"You can and you will, forget me, forget everything, it's as easy as pressing as switching your blade."

He looked at her his brow furrowed, "you left too quickly, I am barely thirty five."

"But after that torture I went through, don't you suppose I deserve a happy death?"

"Death is not happy."

"I died beside my lover, how can I not be happy?"

"You will never see me."

"I'll be here, by your side, until the day you die, buried in the tree, and we will grow with the tree, die with it, and live once more. Plus I have all the bread I could possibly eat here," Asihe said hugging him.

He laughed along with her, "Save me some."

"I promise."

Malik opened his eyes to see the wood beneath his face, he raised his head and saw the empty bottles scattered across the table and on the other end Altair was sitting, crossing his arms.

"What time is it?" Malik asked his voice slurred looking around the dark room.

"Almost morning."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Malik asked confused.

"Two days."

Malik studied Altair, under his eyes were dark circles, his face was pale and unemotional.

"You already buried Asihe?"

"Yes."

Malik grunted, "I didn't even get to say good bye."

Altair reached over and placed a letter in front of Malik's dizzy eyes.

"what is this?"

"Asihe wrote this before she went into labour."

Malik picked it up and opened the letter, it took a while for the letters to settle down.

'Dearly beloved,

I am passing away soon, in a matter of days, or minutes, I can't tell. But I wanted to tell you something, and request one also. I wanted to say that I do indeed love you, as long as my heart is in my body I will love you. Even if you are dazed, confused, aggressive, argue, hate me, strike me, I will love you. I also request one thing from you, go find another woman who loves you as much as I and you for her. Have a child, promise me this one last thing.

With love Asihe.

Malik put his hand in his pocket and retrieved the pearl from the engagement ring. He rolled the pearl in his hand thinking about what he just read.

"She could write?" Altair questioned.

Malik nodded, but abruptly stopping since the world was spinning. He rested his head back on the wooden table ready to fall asleep again, still holding tightly on the pearl.

"Don't die on me Altair, you are my only friend."

Altair stared at his drunken friend. He was right, he had no one.

"Promise."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Three?"

"Three," Altair repeated holding one of Malik's children in his arms.

"Tazim, Abal, and the second son died," Altair said looking at the boy in his arms.

"Abal, wild rose…" Malik thought aloud.

Three children, one of them dead, along with Asihe; buried deep down in the ground. It had been a week Malik stayed in his room, locking everyone except Altair, who sat in front of him making sure he wouldn't kill himself.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Everything reminded him of her, the clothes on his dresser, and then these children, the daughter looked exactly like her. The child had large blue eyes, filled with innocent. Asihe must have been beautiful before she got abused, because the child lying in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Maria refused to let the infants stay with Malik, and would be in her personal care. Altair taken a liking to Abal, whenever she would cry he would race over and calm her down. Ordering Maria to 'feed the poor child or she'll die' his exact words. Malik wasn't capable, still getting over Asihe's death. Maria refused to be in the same room as him, since the night before Malik had yelled at her for killing his wife.

Asihe fell into a coma, Maria knowing she wouldn't wake up from past experience with her own parents. She cut her throat; she couldn't stand watching Malik going through what happened to her as a child. Malik didn't think so. He was prepared to kill her and the nurses, only to be defeated by Altair, who will protect his wife no matter what.

Altair had declared Malik mentally unstable; he assigned himself to be with Malik to help him through this problem. Because even though Altair and Malik had a deep hatred for each other Altair felt Malik was his brother, and he would help his brother until the day he falls dead.

"Here, hold him," Altair said placing Tazim in Malik's care.

He looked at the child, who almost looked exactly like himself; big brown eyes, black hair…. His mind drifted off looking at his son, but his thoughts were interrupted by the strangest sound to the human ear.

Altair laughing.

He stared at his friend, who was laughing looking at Abal tickling her with his finger.

"She is my daughter," Malik said.

Altair looked at him abruptly stopping his laughter, "She likes me better."

He smiled at his friend who walked off laughing with the baby. His smile faded away quickly as the image of Asihe entered his mind; she would have loved to be with the children, to play with them, to teach them.

He placed Tazim back in crib wanting to go the tree were Asihe was buried. The infant began crying and held tightly on Malik's thumb not wanting to leave him. Malik picked up the child and walked outside to the tree.

He visited her grave every day, bring flowers and playing with the pearl in his hand wondering where she was, and what she was doing. He would begin crying, tucking his head in his knees refusing to let anybody see him cry; Altair would come and sit beside him keeping him company while he cried. He had quickly judged his friend, calling him heartless, when in fact Altair was always looking out for him.

The rain had stopped pouring just a few minutes ago, leaving the grass wet. Malik ignored this fact and sat on the grass still cradling Tazim in his arm. The child was silent but not asleep, Malik would look at his son to see if he drifted off, only to be welcomed by his big brown eyes. At least Asihe got one thing she wanted, a son named Tazim. He smiled at the child who was nibbling on his robe.

"It seems that everyone likes my robe," he said to the child.

His heart grew heavy when he remembered that Asihe loved wearing his clothes. Sneaking clothes from his dresser into her own dresser. Tears began to form in his eyes, tears he couldn't hold back. He sat there silently crying, making sure the tears wouldn't land on his child afraid he would begin crying.

He looked at his child, who was staring at the sky, memorised. Malik followed his gaze to see the rain Asihe was so obsessed with. He stared at the rainbow, the tears still flowing from his red eyes.

"I'll meet you at the rainbow," a voice in his head said, "I'll wait for you there. I promise."

He wiped a tear from his face, "I promise to meet you there," he crocked, his throat tightening.


	26. The End

Look for the Sequel to this story, since it is now over. I will post it on Wednesday.

-End


End file.
